Destinos Unidos 3
by xixh4n
Summary: La última parte de la trilogía Destinos Unidos. Bolt por fin ha conseguido ser feliz con su familia, sin más preocupaciones que tener una buena vida, tranquila y pacífica. Pero una vez más, junto a sus amigos ha de tener una última aventura, enfrentando los más grandes peligros, las sombras del pasado, y el destino que ha de depararles el futuro. ¿Será suya la victoria definitiva?
1. Entre Luces y Sombras

**Destinos Unidos 3**

"Este es el fin".

Imágenes del pasado, emociones, experiencias, todo agolpándose. Recuerdos felices y tenebrosos, la felicidad, y el peligro… la muerte al acecho.

Ojos rojos en la noche, una monstruosa figura alzándose entre la penumbra… una silueta abandonando una isla en llamas mientras un bote se acerca. Fue la última imagen que tuvimos de aquel ser tan malvado, de quien creímos no volver a saber.

Pero… estábamos equivocados…

_En medio de Estados Unidos, nervioso, el general muerde ansiosamente la punta de un lápiz. Cómo, cuándo, y más importante: ¿qué había pasado en la isla RockFort? Había él leído más de un informe indicando que el sitio no estaba desierto, sino que tenía todas las características de un sector que hasta hace poco había sido habitado. Pero, ¿cómo era eso posible? ¿No había habido una alerta de radiación? ¿No estaba aquella isla abandonada, y prohibido el acceso a ella por el peligro? Nada tenía sentido, y quería dejar de pensar en las infinitas posibilidades que se le venían a la mente, algunas más coherentes que otras._

_Simplemente, era incapaz de hacerlo. El asunto había sido grave, y tanto él como un gran número de empleados militares pudieron haber perdido su empleo, o tanto peor, pues ninguno de los "grandes jefes" se explicaba cómo había tecnología tan avanzada en la isla… y que ningún humano hubiese estado en ella… habían interrogado al marine Vargas, mas él sólo sostuvo que fue "maniatado y mantenido como rehén". La otra parte no la creyó nadie: "Fueron perros, señor, perros… esos que dicen ¡guau! Y comen comida que huele muy mal". La declaración en sí parecía un chiste… pero, en medio de este asunto tan loco, incluso eso podría tener un poco de verdad, según creía el general._

Soldado.-¡Señor, nos acercamos a la base! -_exclamó el conductor, sacando al general de sus cavilaciones.-_

General.-Gracias Norm… descanse. –_ordenó una vez se hubo detenido el vehículo, bajando de un salto.- _Bien, señores… -_miró de reojo al grupo tanto de soldados como de científicos que habían venido a recibirle.-_ ¿Cuál es el daño?

Científico.-_Viendo que nadie iba a contestar, se preparó.-_ Señor… yo… hay algo que tiene que ver… -_le salió apenas la voz, en un hilillo ahogado y agudo.-_

General.-Retirado del complejo, ¿verdad? –_examinó con la mirada al hombre. Era joven, no tendría más de 24 años. "Y eso es oportuno" pensó el General, pues mientras más joven, más crédulo se era, al menos así lo consideraba él. Después de todo, la respuesta al incidente podría ser la más increíble. –_No me respondas, muchacho… sólo llévame allá.

Científico.-_Sorprendido, asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, sin girar sólo para no darle la espalda a su interlocutor._- Sígame, es por aquí… -_giró sobre sí mismo ahora sí, y comenzó una rápida caminata hacia la entrada de la base, con paso irregular y nervioso. El General volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos.-_ Hemos investigado e investigado, y aún no sabemos qué es… pensamos… que no fue construido por alguien de este país. –_murmuró pensativo el joven, tecleando algo en el panel junto a las gruesas puertas blindadas.-_ Pues no es tecnología que conozca nadie… -_volvió a girarse, sin notar ni él ni el General que estaba hablándole. Este se estrelló con el muchacho, quien dio un paso atrás, sumamente confundido. Lo interrogó tanto con la mirada como con la voz.-_ ¿Está usted bien, señor?...

General.-Eh, sí, sí, tranquilo muchacho… necesito algo de beber… un té o algo así. –_asintió con la cabeza, avergonzado del estrellón.-_

_Mientras tanto, a lo lejos sobre una colina, una imponente figura cubierta por un manto roto, negro como la noche y ondulante como el viento, observaba lo que sucedía. Había recorrido una gran distancia para llegar hasta allí, pero sin duda todo iba… según lo planeado. Un soldado lo avistó, sin embargo no supo reconocer lo que era. No tuvo tiempo pues la figura, con un rápido movimiento, se esfumó._

Soldado.-Oye Mike… ¿viste eso? –_señaló con su rifle la dirección.-_

Mike.-No hombre, ¿qué era? ¿Una ardilla? –_rió suavemente, mas su buen humor no lo compartió su compañero. Se encontraban en un sector oculto y altamente restringido… una figura con ese tamaño tan grande seguramente pertenecía a un humano. "Algún fisgón, o un espía" pensó.-_ Tiene que haber sido un tipo que anda fisgoneando… iré a revisar, ¿vale? –_Mike hizo un gesto de asentimiento, y siguió en su lugar.-_

Soldado.-_Avanzó hasta la reja, electrificada, y echó un vistazo rápido. Definitivamente era el sitio donde vio aquella figura, sin embargo ya no estaba allí. No podía haberse escondido… no en un plano tan abierto como una meseta de tierra. Se rascó la cabeza.-_ ¿Dónde te metiste, viejo?... –_"Quizá fue un fantasma"… ¡Qué va! Un fantasma no andaría en una base militar… ¿para qué lo haría?-_ Ni idea. –_se halló hablando solo tras decir algo ininteligible.-_ Mejor vuelvo ya… y dejo de hablar solo. –_sonrió con debilidad, llegando junto a su compañero nuevamente. Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que el General había entrado.-_

Mike.-¿Volviste tan pronto? ¿Encontraste al ninja? –_se burló, riendo nuevamente.-_ Vamos Dale, estás demasiado paranoico hoy.

Dale.-Jeje eso dirás tú… a algunos nos gusta hacer bien nuestro trabajo. –_sonrió y no le dio tiempo a su compañero de responder, pues con rapidez se aproximó a la pared, recargándose contra ella. Bajo la luz de un foco, se podía apreciar bien su fisonomía: Alto, de cabello rubio y ojos marrones, de 45 años, era bastante bien parecido, y aparentaba menos edad.-_ Eso me recuerda… me debes un café, viejo, perdiste nuestra apuesta. –_sonrió.-_

Mike.-Y que lo digas… quién iba a pensar que tu equipo iba a ganar… con lo malos que son. –_sonrió al mismo tiempo que Dale, sólo que este cambió su expresión a una de molestia, con una pronunciada mueca de la boca.-_ Oh vamos… no es para que te pongas así…

…Y de súbito, ambos oyeron algo metálico acercándose… golpeando la cerca que delimitaba el ingreso al sector… se voltearon, poniendo sus armas en alto listas para el fuego… un rugido los descolocó a ambos.

El mal estaba de vuelta una vez más.

Científico.-…Y por eso aún no tenemos información de qué es o cómo funciona. –_le señaló al General un curioso artefacto: de forma esférica, de aproximadamente un metro de largo, alto y ancho, tenía un led con una tenue luz azulina, que parpadeaba intermitentemente.-_ Pensamos que es un tipo de recipiente, pero aún no ha llegado la autorización para abrirlo… así que estamos atascados con esto aquí.

General.-_Contempló pensativo el misterioso artefacto, rascándose el mentón. No era como nada que hubiera visto antes… y eso era mucho considerando cuántas cosas había tenido oportunidad de conocer aquel hombre.-_ No me da buena espina… ¿desde cuándo aparecen estas cosas en islas abandonadas?... Y ya que estamos… ¿desde cuándo hay bombas que estallan solas en un complejo que nadie ha habitado en tres años?... Es absurdo…

Científico.-Señor, si me permite… -_se aclaró la garganta, carraspeando.-_ Quizá… haya sido un tipo de intervención terrorista…

No pudo seguir hablando pues las luces del cuarto súbitamente se tornaron de un color rojo profundo, acompañadas de una prolongada alarma… una que nunca antes había tenido que ser utilizada en la base… una alarma de intrusión… de violación de perímetro.

Científico.-¿Qué rayos?... –_miró a sus colegas, los que simplemente avanzaron con un nudo en la garganta, hacia el artefacto. Estaba conectado a varios cables que lo sostenían en su lugar, en el aire.- _¿Desde cuándo falla así el sistema?...

Pero no era una falla, sin duda. El General lo sabía, y por un instante deseó no haber asistido a la base justo esa noche. Ahora le quedaba claro que eran terroristas de algún grupo internacional, que habían vuelto por su "juguetito". Y sin embargo, a pesar de la convicción con que esa idea llegó a su mente, estaba muy equivocado… pues al otro lado, en la entrada, Mike y Dale corrían tras el intruso… sólo que se movía tan rápido, que apenas podía verse.

Dale.-¡Maldito! ¡Ven aquí! –_"No dispares aún… aún no puedes" pensó, mientras atrás de él Mike tomaba su radio dando la alerta. Puso el rifle en posición de fuego, pues ya el intruso había cruzado el sector A-2, pasando a ser oficialmente una amenaza para la seguridad e integridad de los trabajadores y todo visitante en sí. Le era difícil correr con el rifle en posición, pero no tenía opción. Un solo segundo de descanso podía significar que se le fuera el tiro… y es que la imponente figura que atravesaba pasillos enteros en un parpadear de ojos, era el primer intruso que había tenido la base en toda su historia. Era un peligro mayor, aún cuando no le hubieran identificado todavía.-_ ¡Mike! ¡Mike, cúbreme! –_se lanzó a correr tan rápido como podía, ya sin importarle apuntar… alcanzaría al sujeto y lo tumbaría… así incluso se ahorraría el tener que disparar contra él.-_ ¿Y esos refuerzos?... –_Mike no pudo responder pues apenas podía seguir tras de su compañero a su ritmo… aunque no fue necesaria respuesta alguna: Al doblar una esquina, vio a tres de sus amigos correr en dirección contraria a él. Habían atrapado al intruso, que ahora se había convertido de pronto en una masa negra, difusa… "¡¿Qué tipo de camuflaje es este?! ¡Apenas puedo ver esa cosa!"-_ ¡Hey! ¡Alto!

X.-_La figura se detuvo, mas esa no fue la sorpresa más grande… sino que… ¿estaba viendo bien?... No era humano… o no lo parecía… de gran tamaño, cubierto por una especie de capa negra, se mantenía de pie pero en una posición extraña… como inclinada… ¿acaso podría ser… un lobo?... ¿En serio, un lobo?... un gruñido áspero se oyó…_

Dale.-Pero qué demonios es eso… -_le apuntó, cuando aquella cosa giró la cabeza… tenía pelaje… era como un lobo, pero muy grande. Algo le cubría parte del rostro, mas Dale no pudo identificar qué era. Sintió miedo. A diferencia de él mismo, su dedo no dudó, y jaló el gatillo… mas no acertó… antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el intruso se había "desvanecido" de su vista… uno de sus compañeros cayó al piso al otro lado del pasillo, gritando. La bala lo había alcanzado, al parecer en un pie… pero, ¡¿cómo?! ¡Era imposible! -_¡Derek!

Uno de los dos soldados restantes se giró sobre sí mismo, como si lo hubieran sujetado con una correa… azotándose su rostro contra la pared de metal… cayó inconsciente, soltando su arma. El último de los tres refuerzos, dio un alarido de terror y sorpresa… interrumpido de súbito por una "nube negrusca" que se vio por un segundo sobre su rostro, impactándolo de algún modo… perdió pie y cayó atrás, no inconsciente, pero en estado de shock.

Dale permaneció temblando. ¿Qué había sucedido hace un segundo?... Dirigió la mirada hacia el final del pasillo… y al forzar un poco la vista, pudo ver finalmente al causante: Un lobo... ya no era una creencia, ahora estaba seguro de ello… un lobo más alto que la mitad de una persona cualquiera… sus garras brillaban con la luz del techo, y contempló horrorizado el soldado cómo aquel anormal can ponía una pata sobre la cabeza de su compañero choqueado. Era tan grande como su rostro, y el filo de sus garras se podía notar desde lejos… otra vez, ¿qué sucedía? ¿Estaba soñando?... No tuvo tiempo de pensar pues tan pronto como vio a su compañero en peligro (¿de qué?) ya estaba corriendo nuevamente… su dedo jaló el gatillo una vez hubo llegado junto a él, sin embargo no hubo disparo.

Como en cámara lenta, vio con horror cómo su arma se cortaba en dos, un perfecto corte diagonal… quedó con poco más que la mitad del mango en la mano… mientras la pólvora se derramaba en el piso, rebotando el sector restante del rifle. Quedó alelado, soltando el mango como con resignación.

Dale.-_Tragó saliva, notando cómo un ojo rojizo y horrible se clavaba en él a través de las dioptrías negras. Aquella cosa, estaba mirándole. Ya no era un sueño… no era una fantasía ni una pesadilla… estaba de pie, siendo observado por… ¿por qué?... No lo sabía… pero aquel ojo sembró el terror en él… un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras murmuraba.- _¿Q-Qué… qué eres tú?...

X.-_Sólo emitió un gutural gruñido, aplastando la cabeza del soldado. No lo mató, pero la presión sin duda le había dejado profundamente inconsciente, tal como a los otros dos. Prácticamente, pareció decir algo… o eso le pareció a Dale… aunque sólo hubiese oído un gruñido. Y tras esa extraña respuesta, cargó contra el último soldado restante, propinándole tal tacleada que este incluso llegó a sentir como si sus costillas se hubieran hundido por un segundo… desplomándose de espaldas, con grandes dificultades para respirar.-_

**X P.O.V.**

X.-_Miré al humano, que aún con el golpe seguía con sus ojos sobre mí. Trataba de levantarse, pero era inútil. No lo iba a conseguir por sí mismo, al menos hasta dentro de unas horas.-_ Considérate afortunado… -_me volteé y seguí mi camino, avanzando entre los otros tres soldados._ _Revisé con la mirada a los caídos, mas ninguno era de los que necesitaba. "Habrá que causar más alboroto entonces." Tomé el rifle de uno de los caídos y apoyé la culata en mi hombro, abriendo fuego reiteradas veces. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que llegaran otros y con mejor armamento. Ellos mismos habrían de conducirse a su aniquilación, sin saberlo.-_

Soldado.-¡Es aquí, formación defensiva! –_exclamó un soldado de voz aguda y chillona. Observé su sombra proyectarse en el rincón del pasillo, justo donde estaba la vuelta de este.-_ Tirar a matar… ¿entendido?

Tan pronto como apareció, con su arma en alto, arrojé el rifle que sostenía con mi pata hacia su rodilla, la que crujió un segundo, estando el hombre al siguiente en el piso, gritando. Me acerqué a él, sosteniendo con dos dedos el arma de fuego con la que me apuntaba. Estaba pálido. Presioné la pistola con leve fuerza, retorciendo el cañón, esparciendo la pólvora en el piso. Luego, noqueé al sujeto usando la misma culata del arma, golpeándolo dos veces en el rostro.

X.-A matar… por suerte para ti, no valen mi tiempo para eso. –_arrojé el arma, al mismo tiempo que dos soldados más llegaban. Uno de ellos, cargaba armamento más pesado: Una escopeta de calibre grueso, y varias granadas en el cinturón. Divisé de inmediato la explosiva, soltando al otro hombre.-_

Soldado 2.-_Miró estupefacto a su compañero, temblando.-_ ¿L-Lo… lo hizo esa cosa?...

Soldado 3.-Sí… hay que matarle ya… -_alzó la escopeta, mas antes de que pudiera abrir fuego, ya su compañero había caído. Le rompí ambas piernas de una patada, aunque sin matarlo.-_ Oh no… -_nervioso, tanteó con sus dedos el cinturón, buscando una granada. Rápidamente, salté contra él, tacleándolo, dejándolo tirado de espaldas… trató de arrastrarse para alcanzar el cuchillo de su compañero, aún gritando… lo dejé hacerlo, pero quitándole el cinturón con las granadas. Me sería útil, en un minuto.-_ C-Canalla… te voy a matar… ghh…

X.-_Sin darle importancia alguna al hombre herido, conté mentalmente. "Seis… cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno-_

Una alarma ululó a lo largo de la base. Doblé la esquina sin demora, viendo al final del pasillo una enorme entrada metálica redonda, la que estaba siendo sellada por una gruesa compuerta doble. Antes del cierre, pude notar dentro la mirada de un hombre aterrado.

X.-Temen a lo que no pueden comprender ni enfrentar… tal como siempre. –_salté en el aire, pateando un muro del pasillo para tomar altura. Esquivé la estocada que el soldado pretendía darme en el cuello con suma facilidad, prediciendo lo que haría. Al verme sobre él, miró hacia arriba, incrédulo. Simplemente caí con una pata directo sobre su cabeza, golpeándolo con tal fuerza que el casco verde oscuro que portaba se hizo pedazos, desplomándose como un enorme muñeco de trapo, sangrante. De todos modos, un humano en sí no era tanto más útil que uno de esos muñecos. -_Por tu bien, espera que te atiendan pronto. –_me enfrenté a la compuerta, avanzando hacia ella con paso lento y seguro. Todo había salido como lo había planeado.-_ Bien… un último paso… y la cuenta regresiva comenzará. –_me levanté sobre las patas traseras… y, con fuerza, empuñé una de las delanteras. –_Ya es hora…

**Narrador P.O.V.**

General.-¿Y resistirá?... Juraría que vi algo del otro lado… -_murmuró inspeccionando con la mirada al científico en jefe que había venido para explicarme qué demonios habíamos encontrado en la isla. El tipo simplemente le devolvió la mirada, sin responder por un momento. Impaciente, dio un paso hacia él, y sólo entonces contestó, aclarándose la garganta.-_

Científico.-Resistirá, general, usted no se preocupe por eso. Ya alerté a los escuadrones de defensa, y vienen en camino. Será cosa de tiempo para que lleguen y acaben con los intrusos. –_A pesar de su tono de voz firme y seguro, el general notó un atisbo de vacilación en sus ojos. Era de esos típicos sujetos de bata blanca y anteojos grandes, preocupados de examinar hasta el último milímetro de lo que fuera que les llegara entre las manos… uno de esos típicos sujetos que podrían estar en medio de una guerra, y aún querer preocuparse de cosas sin importancia.-_

General.-No entiendes lo que sucede aquí… dime, ¿cuántas veces ha pasado esto? ¿Cuántas veces ha habido una violación de perímetro tan grave? ¿Eh? –_notó su rostro enrojecer, sintiendo un fuerte calor por la ira que comenzaba a llenarlo.-_

Científico.-_Miró a su interlocutor con una calma impresionante e irritante, sonriendo.- _Varias veces. Es más común de lo que cree, general… y confíe en mí cuando le digo que aquí sabemos lo que hacemos.

General.-Pues claro, me da mucha confianza el que me llamen para mostrarme esta… esta… cosa… sin saber bien qué es… ¿y qué tal si es radiactivo? Podríamos estar todos envenenados ya… -_el científico negó con la mano, sonriendo.-_

Científico.-Es protocolo, señor… no traeríamos a alguien aquí si esto fuese peligroso.

General.-Quizá el dispositivo ese no lo sea, pero, ¿y ellos? –_señaló la compuerta… y como para apoyar su afirmación, se oyeron varios disparos desde el otro lado. Cesaron abruptamente, dando paso a gritos de dolor… los que con una rapidez casi igual a la que hizo desaparecer los disparos, los gritos dejaron de oírse.-_ Creo… que tuvimos que sacar esta cosa cuando pudimos…

_El científico, que había conservado una calma sobrenatural, estaba ahora sentado en el piso, pálido. Los gritos del otro lado no vaticinaban nada bueno, sin duda… y eso hasta él lo sabía. Estaban acorralados. Eso supuso pues nadie le dijo que había otra salida, y de haber sido así, ya todos habrían sido evacuados. _

_Simplemente traguó saliva, quitándose la gorra. Los guardias de seguridad que se hallaban en el sitio se agruparon, apuntando a la puerta. Lentamente, llegó a sus oídos el sonido de metal cortándose… como si fuera raspado y retorcido luego. _

General.-No se van a llevar esta cosa tan fácil… terroristas inmundos… -_apretó los dientes, esperando que de súbito volaran la compuerta… pero, en vez de eso, vio… ¿realmente… estaba viendo bien?... Vio cómo algo penetraba la compuerta… abriendo un agujero en ella… y no parecía humano… más bien, la pata de algún animal era lo que se asomaba… o, al menos eso parecía. -_¿Pero, qué rayos?...

_La cosa aquella de pronto fue cubierta de balas por parte de los guardias, cuya habilidad con las armas no pareció muy efectiva… pues, la pata seguía allí… retirándose con lentitud, dejando un hueco en la compuerta, no muy grande. ¿Qué estaba pasando?... ¿Acaso estarían disfrazados aquellos terroristas?, se preguntó el general, preocupado._

_Pero no hubo tiempo de pensar. Aún sin salir de su asombro, vio algo pequeño y redondo caer dentro de la sala repentinamente… rodando hasta quedar a unos metros de él. ¿Podría ser…?_

Guardia.-¡AL SUELO! –_exclamó, lanzándose contra el general, cayendo ambos fuertemente de costado. Iba a levantarse, cuando detonó. Era nada más y nada menos que una granada… la que de algún modo, había conseguido llegar a la base que proveía energía al artefacto rescatado de la isla. La explosión fue brutal, pues al haber aterrizado justo allí, volaron trozos de metal y cables quemados por doquier, prendiendo en llamas las prendas del guardia. Al parecer estaba inconsciente, por lo que actuando lo más rápido que podía, sacudió su chaqueta con la mano, apagando el fuego, antes de que se propagara.-_

General.-_Tosió, intentando levantarse. No podía, y es que notó que un trozo de metal había herido su pierna, no profundamente, pero lo suficiente para que no pudiera apoyarla.-_ Maldición… agh… -_se arrastró hacia la máquina, que colgaba ahora de dos gruesos cables, despidiendo chispas.-_ Sobre… mi cadáver…

_Y entonces, la compuerta voló en pedazos… la silueta se acercó entre las llamas… borrosa. El general oía aquel típico pitido que aparecía tras haber estado expuesto a una explosión a un ruido fuerte a poca distancia. Estiró su mano hacia ella… como intentando detenerla. Notó entre el humo, lo que parecía una… no… dos luces rojas… aproximándose. Dejó su mano caer sobre el arma del otro guardia, que se lamentaba tirado unos dos metros más allá. Iba a levantarla, cuando sentí los huesos de su mano doler como nunca… casi como si fuesen a estallar en cualquier segundo. _

_Las luces rojas se clavaron en él… y entonces vio… que su mano la presionaba una pata… con garras afiladas y enormes… no podía moverla. _

General.-_Tragué saliva, "por última vez"… -_¿Q-Qué… eres tú?... –_tosí… sintiendo la alarma contra incendios accionarse… empapándome levemente.-_

X.-_Simplemente, y con un rápido movimiento, dejó caer frente a él algo… una especie de papel, con algo escrito. Luego, se acercó al dispositivo que aún chispeaba, oscilando la capa con la que se cubría-_

_Con sus últimas fuerzas, levantó el papel. "Soy el futuro". Sólo esas tres palabras. Esta vez levantó la mirada… viendo a aquella cosa "teclear" algo en el dispositivo… en él, aparecieron varios números… iniciando una cuenta atrás. Eran días. Días, ¿para qué? El general no lo sabía, y estaba ya tan débil que apenas podía mantenerse consciente. Aquel ser frente a él, finalmente dijo algo… mas el hombre sólo oyó una especie de murmuro mezclado con un ladrido._

X.-Ya es hora de que vuelvan a temer…

_Esbozó una siniestra sonrisa en las sombras que ocultaban su rostro. Y con un rápido y seguro movimiento, arrancó el dispositivo de sus soportes… sumiéndolo todo en la oscuridad._

-Al día siguiente. Los Ángeles, 17:00 PM.-

La luz del sol ya bañaba toda la ciudad, y así era desde hace un buen rato… pues era la hora en que todo el mundo quiere pasear en el parque, llevar a sus mascotas, y estar con amigos, sin miedo a que el implacable sol pudiera arruinar los planes para pasarlo bien.

Y claro, así era también para cierto grupo de animales que se divertía a lo grande, jugando cerca de un pequeño bosque.

Corrían, saltaban, ladraban (y maullaban) con alegría, gozando del día cálido que los acompañaba, y de la brisa que prevenía un descanso por mucho calor. Eran lo que podría llamarse "héroes", pues en cierto modo, habían prevenido que el mundo cayera en caos en el pasado, ya dos veces. Y a pesar de sus grandes aventuras y vivencias, los malos recuerdos comenzaban a quedar atrás una vez más, dejando espacio para la felicidad y la tranquilidad para llenar sus corazones. Y todos ellos, la aceptaban con gran alegría.

En especial, cierto Pastor Suizo, cierta gatita aventurera, y cierto hámster rechoncho y divertido. Sólo faltaba el pequeño que llenaba las vidas del Pastor y la gatita, Scott, quien no se encontraba con ellos por estar durmiendo en casa.

Bolt P.O.V.

Bolt.-Vaya, suponía que eras más rápida, Mittens. –_dije con una sonrisa, corriendo con el pañito rojo en el hocico. Mittens corría tras de mí, intentando darme alcance.-_

Mittens.-¿Ah sí, cachorro? –_sonrió, acelerando para ponerse junto a mí –_Pues… ¡yo creía lo mismo de ti! –_ágilmente, pasó por debajo de mi cuerpo con rapidez, quitándome el pañito con su cola, empezando a correr en dirección opuesta-_ ¿Vas a dar la vuelta al mundo, Bolty? –_sonrió, corriendo más rápido aún, alejándose.-_

Bolt.-Si por ti tuviera que hacerlo, sabes que yo-_no pude terminar la frase. Una esbelta loba de pelaje azul y figura atractiva pasó junto a mí, pateando el piso con un saltito… lanzándome tierra al rostro.-_ ¡Augh! –_sacudí la cabeza, escupiendo-_ ¡Jean!

Jean.-Oh, p-perdona Bolt… no era mi intención… -_sonrió un poco avergonzada, mientras Chris corría rápidamente aprovechando la distracción que había causado, alejándose de ella.-_ ¡Oye! ¡Eso es trampa! –_exclamó, yendo tras de él nuevamente. Reí con suavidad, volteando para ir con Mittens.-_

_Jugábamos un juego que a Mittens se le había ocurrido: Perseguir tu pareja. Consistía en, tal como el nombre lo decía, perseguir y atrapar a quien amábamos para quitarle un pañito que debía llevar, y al hacerlo, él o ella (en mi caso ella), nos perseguía para repetir el proceso, a la inversa. Así pues, Chris seguía a Jean, Bobby a Esmeralda, Rhino a Michelle, y yo a Mittens. Luna y Blazter usualmente no jugaban con nosotros este juego, pues él no tenía pareja, y Luna no podía traer a su novio porque era demasiado tímido para jugar con nosotros. Con suerte lo había visto una o dos veces, pero sin duda pensaba que era alguien agradable. _

Bobby.-Es una suerte que haya amanecido un día tan bueno… odio cuando se nubla o llueve, apenas podemos jugar y hacer algo juntos. –_se ajustó el pañuelo rojo que llevaba atado al cuello, sonriendo, mientras Esmeralda se acostaba a su lado, dándole un suave beso en el costado.-_

Esmeralda.-Tú lo has dicho querido… además, agradezco mucho la brisa. Es muy refrescante, ¿no?

Rhino.-Lo es, sip… -_se aproximó, jadeando un poco, con Michelle siguiéndole de cerca.-_

Michelle.-Y aún con este día tan bonito no puedes escapar de mí, súper comilón. –_le besó la mejilla, haciendo que el hámster se sonrojara. Mittens y yo nos miramos un momento y reímos con suavidad.-_

Rhino.-¡Oye! Es… por el calor. Absorbe mis poderes. Algún día encontraré el modo de hacerme inmune… ¡y entonces caerás, mi feroz enemigo! –_dio un salto, agitando el puño hacia el cielo, hacia el sol.-_

Luna.-_arrancó una flor del piso, sonriente, mirándola con detención.-_Pues, quizá deberías esperar a que sea más tarde, y oscurezca un poco…

Chris.-_llegó corriendo junto a nosotros, al parecer Jean sí lo había atrapado después de todo. Noté extrañado que no traía sus anteojos.-_No podrías ganarle al sol, Rhino, tendrías que viajar casi 149.600.000 kilómetros de distancia… y además, el núcleo está a casi quince millones de grados centígrados… te sugiero que lleves mucho bloqueador y un par de anteojos oscuros…

Michelle.-Bueno, en verdad no te verías nada mal un poco más bronceado, guapo. –_lo codeó suavemente, sonriendo. Él la correspondió y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.-_

Bolt.-_abracé a Mittens con una pata, observando que ya no jugábamos, y nuestros amigos habían conformado ya un círculo para poder conversar.-_Aún así es mucho calor, Rhino, quizás deberías buscar otro modo.

Chris.-Ejem, técnicamente no estás aplicando bien el término, Bolt… -_se sentó, aclarándose la garganta.-_

Mittens.-Oh no… aquí vamos de nuevo. –_suspiró, girando los ojos y acurrucándose en mí.-_

Chris.-Temperatura es una magnitud escalar relacionada con la energía interna de un sistema termodinámico, Bolt, mientras que calor es la transferencia de energía térmica de un cuerpo a otro. Además –_Jean lo abrazó, interrumpiéndolo.-_

Jean.-_Besó su oreja, frotando su mejilla contra la de él.-_Ya amor, entendimos a lo que te refieres… -_lamió su mejilla, haciéndolo sonrojarse mucho… mientras, con lentitud, le colocó sus anteojos, que al parecer le había quitado al atraparlo. -_Además no pareces un cerebrito sin tus gafas.

Chris.-Jeje, gracias por… ¿el cumplido? –_nos miró. Mittens se encogió de hombros. Yo simplemente la seguí, imitando el gesto.-_

Rhino.-Bueno, bueno, como sea… no iré a pelear con él así como así… obviamente iré de noche. Soy brillante, ¿no creen? –_puso sus patas en su estómago, riendo.-_

Michelle.-_Suspiró.-_Es tan triste…

_Miramos a Rhino, y sólo para fastidiarlo un poco, negamos con la cabeza._

Rhino.-Hey, no me miren así… -_se sentó, rascándose la cabeza, avergonzado.-_

Bolt.-Tranquilo amigo, algún día podrás hacerle frente. –_le guiñé un ojo, riendo.-_

Rhino.-Con Bolt el Súper Perro de mi lado, ¡puedo vencer a quien sea! ¡Gracias, Bolt! –_me abrazó una pata, feliz. Sonreí bastante, abrazándolo suave y levemente con mi otra pata.-_

Bolt.-De nada Rhino, después de todo, para eso están los amigos.-_agité con suavidad la cola, mientras Mittens se acurrucaba un poco en mi pecho, ronroneando tiernamente.-_

Mittens.-Sí, y también para despertarte cantando terrible a la mitad de la noche. –_tosió entrecortadamente, murmurando entre dientes.-_ Rhino…

_Todos rieron, incluso Rhino. Tras un rato, volvió con Michelle, sentándose ambos. Así estuvimos conversando un buen rato, disfrutando de la compañía mutua, así como yo el calor de Mittens, y la suavidad de su pelaje. Besé su cabeza mientras ella frotaba la suya bajo mi mentón, ronroneando. Era feliz, sin duda alguna. Lo tenía todo, y realmente me alegraba de no haber sabido de Feuer Jr. en un buen tiempo. "Quizá se olvidó de nosotros", pienso a veces, y realmente me parece una buena opción, posible, y beneficiosa._

Chris.-_Ante un chiste muy bueno de Rhino, terminó de reír tras unos segundos, luego nos miró dando un suave bostezo. –_Chicos, quizá deberíamos volver ya… saben que nuestras personas vuelven en… una media hora, más o menos. –_Jean bajó las orejas, dando un suave suspiro.-_

Bolt.-Tienes razón… cielo… -_bajé la mirada, hacia Mittens. Ella sonrió y se separó de mí con lentitud, estirándose.-_ ¿Qué crees tú?

Mittens.-Pienso que tenemos que volver, Bolt… -_movió su cola lentamente, crujiendo un poco su cuerpo al estirarse. –_Auch… r-recuerda que Penny no sabe que estamos saliendo mientras está en la escuela… ya nos hemos "perdido" varias veces, y una más no le haría ninguna gracia.

Rhino.-_Suspiró.-_A veces quisiera perderme más seguido… -_acarició la pata de Michelle, quien sonrojada, besó su mejilla.-_

Michelle.-Lo sé, mi hamstercito… pero no pueden quedarse tanto tiempo… o su dueña podría tomar medidas más drásticas con ustedes…

Chris.-Sí… Juliette ya me amenazó con ponerme correa si me vuelvo a perder… -_suspiró. –_Y la verdad es que prefiero verte al menos un ratito de lunes a viernes, que no verte nunca… -_se giró, sosteniendo la pata de Jean con la suya, besándola suavemente. Ella asintió.-_

Jean.-Sabes que pienso igual, Chris… te amo. –_lo abrazó con una pata por el cuello, cerrando los ojos. Él la abrazó de igual manera, besando su frente.-_

Chris.-Vendré a verte mañana a primera hora, ¿sí? –_acarició su mejilla, mientras Rhino atrás de él, bailaba en círculos, cantando una canción romántica con un tono muy desafinado. Apenas logré contener la risa.-_

Jean.-Sí… te quiero Chris… ha-hasta mañana. –_acarició su mejilla, moviendo suavemente la cola.-_

_Chris era mi mejor amigo junto a Rhino, y la verdad me conmovía la forma en que llevaba su relación amorosa con Jean. Ella, por ser una loba, no podía andar por la calle, y por eso vivía en el cuartel de la S.A.F.P.A, con Esmeralda y su hermano Blazter, quien ese día se había quedado en casa. Chris y ella se veían de lunes a viernes en el horario en que sus personas trabajaban, pues tenían libre el fin de semana, y volvía a casa siempre antes de que ellas regresaran, para que no sospecharan que él salía de casa casi todos los días. Era un sistema algo sacrificado, pero podía notar en su mirada al hablar de ella, que la amaba con todo su ser… tal como yo amaba a mi gatita Mittens. _

Bolt.-Bien… nos veremos mañana chicos… gracias por todo, y… bueno, nos vemos mañana. –_sonreí despidiéndome mientras Bobby le decía algo a Esmeralda al oído, corriendo junto a nosotros luego.-_ ¿Todo bien?...

Bobby.-Sí, sí, no te preocupes… todo está bien. –_sonriente asintió con la cabeza, para reafirmar su respuesta. Esmeralda, Jean, y Michelle nos observaron hasta que empezamos a descender por la colina, y luego comenzaron a retirarse también, hacia el edificio que se veía a la distancia.-_Estoy tan feliz de tenerla, Bolt… es mi media naranja… y la amo… creo, que de no ser por lo que hice por Blazter, no la habría conocido. –_suspiró soñadoramente, trotando junto a nosotros.-_

Bolt.-Lo sé Bobby, hacen una buena pareja en verdad. –_lo miré sonriendo, mientras nuestras siluetas iban haciéndose más grandes en el piso… indicando que el sol comenzaba ya a ocultarse.-_

Mittens.-Igual que nosotros, Bolty. –_lamió mi mejilla largamente, acariciando mi cola levemente con la suya mientras caminábamos. La atraje un poco a mí con una pata, pegando nuestras mejillas, con un ojo cerrado.-_

Bolt.-Y que lo digas, Mittens… no podría tener a alguien mejor, jamás… porque tú… eres la mejor. –_toqué su mejilla sonriendo, haciéndola sonrojarse. "Qué tierna se ve así" pensé alegre, avanzando con paso lento y tranquilo.-_

Chris.-_nos observó un momento con una sonrisa. –_Me alegro que se lleven tan bien, chicos… pero, les sugiero que nos demos prisa… llevamos un poco de retraso.

_Todos asentimos, acelerando un poco… lo que nos obligó a Mittens y a mí a guardar algo de distancia para no tropezar._

Rhino.-_Iba dando saltitos, pensativo… cuando de pronto dijo –_Oigan, ¿qué creen que pueda ser un buen regalo para Michelle?... Quisiera darle algo especial… para que me recuerde todos los días.

Chris.-_Pensó un momento, mirando hacia el cielo… luego contestó. –_Bueno, algo especial… podría ser algo que tú mismo hayas hecho, Rhino… como un anillo… porque muchas veces el regalo más valioso no es aquel que costó más dinero, sino el que hace de aquí. –_tocó su propio pecho con un dedo.-_

_Todos los miramos un rato, en silencio._

Chris.-…Y sí, ya sé que soné cursi. ¿Contentos?

Mittens.-Sí. Contentos. Pero, fuera de broma, no es una mala idea Rhino… si quieres, puedo ayudarte un poco cuando lleguemos a casa.

Rhino.-¿En serio, gata?... Wow… te lo agradezco mucho, jeje.

Mittens.-Claro, descuida… pero, con una condición. –_lo miró profundamente, mientras me abrazaba con suavidad.-_

Rhino.-¿Una condición? ¿Qué condición? –_ladeó la cabeza.-_

Mittens.-_Suspiró.-_Por favor, deja de cantar como Bon Jovi a la mitad de la noche…

**-Veinte minutos más tarde-**

Bolt.-Buenas noches chicos, que descansen. –_me despedí con la pata de Bobby y Chris, que sonrieron y me regresaron el gesto, entrando a su hogar por un agujero en la reja, apenas visible para quien supiera que estaba allí. Conformado por un barrote roto, al forzarlo un poco daba la impresión de estar bien, por lo que Bobby y Chris no habían tenido problemas para aparentar que no salían de casa. Yo por mi parte, usaba el mismo sistema, aunque a veces el barrote se salía por completo, y nos veíamos forzados a volver a colocarlo. No era una tarea difícil, pero sí tomaba su tiempo.-_Bueno, llegamos… y creo que Penny aún no… qué bien, jeje. –_besé a Mittens, abriendo un poco el barrote para que ella entrara. Rhino lo hizo, con un poco de ayuda de mi parte.-_

_Cruzando la reja, ya era tarea fácil entrar a casa, pues la puerta para perros siempre estaba abierta. Entramos usándola como siempre… y antes de que pudiéramos despedirnos, Rhino se había ya instalado en el sofá, para ver televisión. Su panorama favorito, de cada noche._

Bolt.-Vaya si es todo un adicto a la caja mágica, ¿verdad amor?

Mittens.-Yo creo que el término le queda… ya sabes… pequeño. –_rió, besándome la mejilla.-_ Es como un ciclo… porque es tan redondo como él, jaja. –_esta vez yo lamí su mejilla, riendo.-_

Bolt.-Tienes razón en ambas cosas amor… pero, si él es feliz así, entonces tenemos que apoyarlo. –_la ayudé a subir con delicadeza las escaleras. Ambos llegamos de un salto sobre la cama de Penny, listos para dormir… junto a nuestro pequeño.-_

_Scott estaba acurrucado, abrazando un cojín de Freddy la Ardilla que Penny tenía desde que era pequeña. Ambos lo observamos largamente, sonriendo. Estaba creciendo, pero aún era nuestro cachorrito… siempre iba a serlo. Mittens se acostó con cuidado junto a él, abrazándolo con sus patas, y besando su cabeza. Scott ronroneó suavemente, haciéndose ovillo en su pecho. Yo, sonriente, me acosté tras de Mittens, abrazándolos a ambos._

Bolt.-Creo que fue una buena idea dejarlo dormir amor… de lo contrario nosotros no habríamos podido dormir en la noche. –_tosí un poco, sonrojado.-_

Mittens.-Sí… jugó tanto en la mañana, que yo sabía que dormiría todo el día… si lo llevábamos a jugar más aún, habría querido jugar en la noche también…

Bolt.-Vaya si es enérgico, ¿verdad?... –_besé la cabeza del pequeño, que hizo un tierno sonidito, aún dormido.-_

Mittens.-O duerme todo el día, o juega todo el día… verdaderamente, tiene parte de ambos, ¿no te parece, Bolt? –_se acurrucó más a mí, besando yo su cabeza.-_

Bolt.-Por supuesto amor… ahora, creo que deberíamos descansar un poco… Scott despertará temprano, y querrá jugar entonces…

Mittens.-_Lamió mi nariz, mirándome profundamente a los ojos. –_¿Tengo que recordarte que eres tú quien juega con él en la mañana?

Bolt.-Tenías que mencionarlo, gatita tramposa… -_sonreí.-_

Mittens.-Siempre voy un paso adelante, Bolty… después de todo, aún eres mi cachorro loco. –_cerró los ojos, bostezando con suavidad.-_

Bolt.-Buenas noches, Mittens… que descanses… -_besé su frente, my feliz… mientras acariciaba las patitas de nuestro hijo.-_

Mittens.-Buenas noches, orejón… hasta mañana… -_me besó tiernamente, cayendo profundamente dormida en mis patas.-_

Bolt.-Buenas noches, Mittens… te amo. –_apoyé mi cabeza sobre la de ella, sonriente.-_

Mittens.-Hey, Bolt… -_susurró. –_Yo también te amo…

_Tras oír su cálida y dulce voz por última vez, finalmente dejé el sueño llenarme… miré por la ventana la luna en todo su esplendor, brillando e iluminándonos. "Penny se atrasó hoy", me dije… mas no me detuve mucho tiempo a pensarlo. Le entregarían sus calificaciones ese día tras salir de la escuela, y seguramente su madre iba a llevarla a cenar para celebrar._

_Con eso ya aclarado en mi mente, lentamente cerré los ojos, acurrucando a mi amada familia… esperando anhelante un nuevo día. Y así, sumido en el cálido lecho de quienes más me importaban, finalmente me dormí, en el mismo mundo de paz que gozaba desde hace tiempo, y que esperaba… durara para siempre._

-Chapter´s End-

Bueno amigos y lectores, este es el fin del primer capítulo de Destinos Unidos 3, que anticipo cerrará la trilogía de esta historia. Agradezco personalmente a todos quienes se dieron el tiempo de leer hasta aquí, y más aún a aquellos que han seguido esta historia desde sus inicios.  
Ahora, para quienes hayan leído este capítulo y tengan dudas, lamento decirles que es lo más natural… los nombres y situaciones que puedan dejarlos confundidos, deben su procedencia a las dos partes anteriores de este fic, y, para aquellos que quieran conocer la historia completa hasta este punto, les sugiero que lean Destinos Unidos 1 y 2, para comprender bien la historia… y lo que está por venir.

Con eso dicho, se despide (y este ya es como mi sello personal n.n), deseándoles lo mejor una vez más, Xixh4n-Cris.

PD: No olviden sus reviews, por favor. Cada opinión y comentario es bienvenido para saber cómo va progresando esta historia, en sus palabras.

PD2: Un saludo cordial a mis amigos Diego, Carlo, Julio, Pablo, Milo y Alex. Gracias por todo, y espero echarle un ojo pronto a sus fics.


	2. Los Días en Calma

**Capítulo 2: Los Días en Calma**

**Penny P.O.V.**

Penny.-_Miré con detención mi plato de cereal, pensativa. Siempre había amado el cereal con leche, pero esa mañana no me sentía del todo bien… quizá por el hecho de haber combinado pizza, un poco de cordero, y leche el día anterior. –_Mamá, ¿crees que… debería comprar los collares? –_la miré interesada. Me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.-_

Mamá.-Bueno hija, eso es tu decisión… aunque siendo sincera, no creo que sea del todo necesario. –_Con un ágil movimiento, lanzó los huevos que freía en la sartén en el aire, cayendo estos dentro de ella con una salpicadura de aceite caliente. –_Es decir, yo creo que ha sido porque te extrañaban, cielo, y quizá salieron a buscarte.

Penny.-No lo sé… es que, de haber sido así, ¿por qué habrían salido dos veces de casa?... ¿no sería más fácil esperarme?...

Mamá.-Pero cariño, quizá no estés tomando en cuenta cuán pacientes pueden ser… ¿has visto acaso cómo se pone Rhino cuando no le doy su comida puntualmente?... En verdad, hace un espectáculo digno de verse, jaja. –_Rió, levantando el sartén para llevarlo a la mesa, donde estaba sentada yo.-_

Penny.-Sí… aún así, no voy a llamar al técnico todavía… necesito pensar esto. Y necesito comprobar si ellos- _como si hubiesen estado oyéndome, bajaron Bolt y Mittens. Él, al verme, dio un ladrido de alegría agitando la cola, corriendo junto a mí. Mittens hizo lo propio con un maullido, frotándose entre mis piernas. –_Me quieren… y parece que así es… -_acaricié la cabeza de cada uno, sonriente.-_ Pero lo hago porque los quiero también… así que, mamá… -_desvié la mirada, buscando la sal para los huevos. –_Sí voy a comprar los collares con GPS… así podré buscarlos si vuelven a perderse. Y ya que cierto cachorro… -_empecé a hacerle cosquillas a Bolt, quien se recostó alegremente, pataleando con suavidad. –_Tiene una tendencia a salir de casa por un tiempo, es mejor asegurarse.

Mittens.-_Dio un maullido, lamiendo mi mano._

Penny.-Sí Mittens, traeré un collar para cada uno… incluso para Rhino.

**Bolt P.O.V.**

Mittens.-¿Un collar para Rhino? Pues estaría mejor una faja. –_Giró los ojos, mientras yo reía, tanto por las cosquillas de Penny, como por el comentario de Mittens.-_

Bolt.-Vamos Mittens, no seas así con él. Después de todo, ha estado bajando de peso últimamente. –_Yo sabía que era mentira, y también ella. –_Está más delgado.

Mittens.-Claro cachorro, y yo soy la maléfica ayudante de Cálico. –_Sonrió acariciando mi rostro con una pata.-_

Bolt.-Bueno, si lo fueras, temo que tendría que sostenerte de un puente, dejarte colgar y-

Mittens.-Tenías que llegar a eso, ¿verdad? –_miró a Penny levantarse para ir con su madre, untando una tostada con huevo. –_No sé cómo los humanos pueden comer esas cosas… me dan más asco que la comida de la calle.

Bolt.-¡Hey, no saben mal! –_rodé, levantándome. –_Sí, huelen algo raro, pero su sabor es-

Rhino.-¡El paraíso! –_me interrumpió haciéndome dar un salto, alarmado. Mittens rió ante mi reacción. -_¡Amo el huevo frito!

Mittens.-Jeje, relájate cachorro… sólo es un roedor con hambre. –_Se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a Rhino, que corrió a la cocina… bueno, tan rápido como pudo… lo que no era mucho sin su esfera.-_

Bolt.-Sí… bueno, hablando de hambre, ¿no deberíamos despertar al pequeño ya? Debe estar muy, muy hambriento… y-

Mittens.-Y somnoliento. Las horas de sueño son importantes, Bolt… no quiero tener un cachorrito que se esté durmiendo a media hora de juegos.

Bolt.-Ni que lo digas… creo que él tiene más energía que ambos juntos, gatita.

Mittens.-Quizá él debió tener su programa de televisión, después de todo. -_me guiñó un ojo, y sin darme tiempo de responder, sonriente se dirigió a la escalera mientras Penny revolvía con una cuchara su bowl de cereal.-_

Bolt._-Bostecé con suavidad, siguiendo a mi querida, mas no hizo falta subir; tan pronto como pusimos las patas sobre el primer peldaño, el pequeño Scott nos dio alcance con suma rapidez, tropezando con Mittens al no verla.- _¡Cuidado!

Mittens y Scott.-¡Wump! –_Exclamaron al unísono mientras se precipitaban abajo, cayendo ambos sobre mí, terminando acostados sobre mi costado.-_

Bolt.-Auch… no soy almohada, ¿sabes? –_Sonreí suavemente, siendo correspondido al instante por Mittens.-_ Duele un poco cuando-

Scott.-¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez, papi! –_Dio un par de saltitos sobre mi costado, corriendo de nuevo por la escalera, agitando su cola muy feliz.-_ ¡Woo-hoo!

Bolt.-Es todo un caso nuestro hijo, ¿verdad amor? –_Me levanté algo adolorido, dando un quejido.-_

Mittens.-Sólo espera a que crezca… si ya estás quejándote, no puedo esperar a ver las protestas que harás cuando sea de mi tamaño. –_Lamió mis mejillas, sonriendo.-_

Bolt.-Al menos podrías agradecerme por frenar la caída, ¿no? –_Me sonrojé un poco, entrecerrando los ojos, sintiendo su cálida lengua acariciarme con delicadeza.-_

Mittens.-No, porque eso es lo que hacen los héroes, ¿verdad?... Ayudan a otros, sin esperar nada a cambio. –_Me miró con astucia.-_

Bolt.-_Suspiré. –_Supongo que entonces no habrá "gracias" hoy. –_Agaché un poco la cabeza, bajando las orejas.-_

Mittens.-Quizá.. –_susurró mientras se hacía a un lado, caminando y moviendo su cola. –_Si es que lo atrapas de nuevo.

Bolt.-¿Atrapar? –_Ladeé la cabeza, confundido.-_

Scott.-¡Kamikaze! –_Exclamó saltando desde la parte más alta de la escalera.-_

**Rhino P.O.V.**

X.-¡Ay! –_Escuché un agudo quejido de dolor, seguido de un golpe sordo.-_

Rhino.-_Saqué mi rostro del platito de comida, lleno de esta por doquier. –_Debió ser un esbirro maligno de Cálico… -_cerré mi puño alzándolo en el aire. -_¡Le daré una lección de por vida! ¡Voy a hacer un emparedado con él! –_Me levanté, mas tan pronto como lo había hecho, me volví. –_Pero… tengo mucha hambre… bah, será después. –_Me senté y volví a sumergirme en esa delicia celestial que la mamá de Penny llamaba pellet.-_

Mittens.-Buenos días, roedor… veo que no tienes mucha hambre hoy. –_La oí, por lo que levanté la cabeza, mirándola. -_¿Qué… rayos…? ¿Acaso tú comes con las orejas?

Rhino.-¿Eh? –_Sacudí la cabeza, confundido, aún hambriento.-_

Mittens.-Digo, mira tu cara, pareciera que te derretiste, roedor. –_Rió de buena gana.-_

Rhino.-Mejor agradece que ahora estoy muy ocupado, maléfica gata. Un héroe es más fuerte cuando tiene el estómago lleno, por si no lo sabías. –_Saqué la lengua, mientras ella giraba los ojos.-_

Mittens.-Como quieras, Rhino. Sólo procura no mancharme con esa comida, ¿sí? Tengo mucho que hacer hoy, como para estar tomando baños además.

Rhino.-Descuida, no gastaría esta delicia en algo así. Luego tendría que lamerte para sacarlo de tu pelo. –_Seguí devorando aquel alimento, sacudiendo mis patas, casi de cabeza sobre este.-_

Mittens.-…A veces me asustas, Rhino. Y más seguido de lo que quisiera. –_Miró hacia la puerta de la cocina, por la cual entró Bolt con un ojo cerrado, y con Scott sobre él. –_Wow, ¿qué te pasó, Bolt?

Bolt.-Nada, nada… error de aterrizaje. –_Rió torpemente, siguiéndole la corriente el pequeño.-_

Mittens.-Scott, ya hablamos sobre hacer cosas así de riesgosas, ¿no? –_Lo miró seria, haciendo que el pequeño se asustara.-_

Scott.-S-Sí mami, ya… ya lo hablamos… p-perdona, ¿sí? –_Bajó las orejas, temblando un poco. –_Ya no volveré a hacerlo.

Mittens.-_Suspiró. –_Lo mismo dijiste la última vez, hijo, así que es un poco difícil creerte ahora. ¿No recuerdas el cuento del pastorcito mentiroso?

Scott.-¿Pastorcito… mentiroso? –_Miró a Bolt, confundido. Bolt asintió con rapidez, y con una sonrisa muy actuada.-_

Mittens.-Sí, ¿se te olvidó ya la moraleja que tenía esa historia? –_Se ubicó junto a Bolt, examinando detenidamente al pequeño sobre él.-_

Scott.-Yo… creo que no la-

Rhino.-_Levanté el rostro, ya habiendo terminado mi comida. -_¿No es ese el que dice que si mientes, te comerá un lobo enorme?

_Bolt quedó boquiabierto. Mittens entrecerró sólo un ojo, varias veces, y con una mueca. El pequeño palideció. ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo?.. Oh… oh, esperen…_

Rhino.-_Los miré, y de pronto, sin poder contenerme, eructé fuertemente. –_Eh… disculpen por eso-

Scott.-¡¿Me va a comer un lobo, papi?! ¡¿Me va a comer?! –_Comenzó a brincar sobre Bolt, claramente asustado. -_¡No quería mentir!

Bolt.-Auch, hijo, no… cálmate, ¿sí? El tío Rhino no-

Scott.-¡¿Dónde está?! ¿Ya viene en camino? –_preguntó casi gritando, aterrado.-_

Mittens.-¡NO VA A VENIR NADIE! –_Exclamó repentinamente, roja. -_¡Rhino, deja de hacer eso frente al pequeño!

Scott.-_Se quedó en silencio, aún pálido… pero paralizado. Bolt estaba igual.-_

Rhino.-Scott, no vendrá un lobo, ¿sí? Es que… lo confundí con otro cuento que… que no me acordaba que sabía. –_Dije todo muy rápido, asustado por la expresión que Mittens tenía en el rostro.-_ Lo siento.

Scott.-¿Entonces… no vendrá un lobo a comerme? –_Miró a Mittens, quien negó, empezando a tranquilizarse poco a poco… "Por suerte". –_Q-Qué alivio…

Mittens.-Disculpa a tu tío, hijo… a veces pienso que se le va la comida a la cabeza. –_Me miró algo enfadada, pero claramente aliviada también de que yo mismo le hice al cachorro la aclaración.-_

Rhino.-Sí, esto… los huevos a veces tienen ese efecto en mí. A veces. –_Volví a mis asuntos, aunque entristeciendo al recordar que ya había comido todo el pellet revuelto con huevo que la mamá de Penny me había dado.-_

Mittens.-Como sea, Rhino. Aún pienso que eso es asqueroso. –_Suspiró, acercándose a Bolt, diciéndole algo en voz baja. Él asintió.-_

Bolt.-Rhino, Mittens y yo iremos a jugar un rato atrás, y-

Scott.-¿Jugar? ¡Sí! ¡Yo quiero jugar! –_Gritó emocionado. -_¿A qué jugaremos hoy, papi?

Rhino.-¿Jugar? –_Pregunté con gran interés.-_

Mittens.-_Me miró sonriente. _-Dicen que sólo los tontos responden a una pregunta con otra pregunta, ¿sabes, Rhino?

Rhino.-¿Ah, sí?

Bolt.-_Rió, al igual que Mittens. –_Jeje, creo que aún no lo entiende.

Rhino.-¿Entender qué?... Oigan, soy un poco lento, así que… si me explican… -_Me encogí de hombros, riendo más fuerte los tres. –_Okey, ya basta, me están haciendo quedar mal, ¿eh? –_Alcé mi puño en el aire, frunciendo levemente el ceño.-_

_Todos se callaron. Se miraron entre sí y nuevamente volvieron a estallar en carcajadas._

Rhino.-Ja-Ja, qué gracioso, ríanse de Súper Rhino… como si los necesitara. –_Les hice un gesto de "no importa" con la pata, y salí por la puerta para perros. Apenas lo hice noté que dejaron de reír.-_

Mittens.-_Asomó la cabeza por la puerta, algo apenada. –_Oh, vamos Rhino, no queremos hacerte sentir mal. Es sólo que… eres gracioso, ¿sí?... Y, eso es bueno, es una de las cosas por las cuales le gustas a Michelle.

Rhino.-_Le di la espalda, cruzándome de patas. –_Nop. Has herido mi orgullo, gata, y como todo buen héroe, buscaré venganza por lo que me hiciste… ¡Muajajaja!

Mittens.-Eso… es un tanto contradictorio, pero, qué mas da –_suspiró-_… ¿entonces, ya no estás enojado?

Rhino.-Lo pensaré. –_"Sí… pensaré cada maligna forma de dejarte en ridículo tal como tú me lo hiciste… idearé cada plan Caliquístico para herir tu orgullo, gata… ¡ya lo verás!"-_

Mittens.-…Sabes, Rhino, la idea de pensar algo malo para otros, es que no se enteren…

Rhino.-¿Qué? –_La miré con creciente confusión.-_

Mittens.-_Giró los ojos. –_Pensaste en voz alta, roedor. Y sí, te agradezco eso, ahora voy a estar cuidándome las espaldas, jeje.

Rhino.-_Gruñí levemente. –_Tú ganas por ahora, gata… ¡pero volveré, más "Súper" que nunca! –_Caminé hacia atrás rápidamente, perdiéndome entre las sombras de los árboles. Mittens se quedó observando en mi dirección un buen rato. –…_No me veo desde aquí, ¿verdad?

Mittens.-…No Rhino, claro que no. Eres tan invisible como un elefante en una montaña. –_Volvió a entrar. Escuché a Bolt decirle algo y a ella responder, pero no pude oír bien qué era.-_

Rhino.-_Me senté, frotando mi mentón con dos de mis dedos. –_Veamos, veamos… ¿cómo podría hacer que Mittens pague por ser así conmigo?... Quizá cambiando su comida por la de Bolt… mmm… no, se darían cuenta… ¿y si?... No, es muy ridículo… cielos, esto de pensar es difícil… -_miré al cielo, acostándome boca arriba. Veía las nubes pasar una y otra vez.-_

_No me di cuenta cuándo, pero unas horas más tarde, desperté. Me había quedado dormido allí, acostado en el jardín. Me levanté de un salto, mirando alrededor, sumamente preocupado. ¿Cuánto había dormido? ¿Dos, tres, cuatro horas? ¿Días, meses? El cielo aún estaba algo rojo, así que no podía haber sido tanto, tanto tiempo… ¿o quizá sí, y era la misma hora pero de otro día?_

Rhino.-¡Cielo santo! ¿Habrá zombis ahora? No puedo esperar a ver… -_emocionado corrí hacia el jardín delantero, frotando mis patas una vez hube llegado. –_Oh, qué chafa. –_Fruncí el ceño un poco, viendo que en la calle aún había gente.-_ Bueno, ya que no es un apocalipsis zombi, no ha caído un meteorito, y al parecer tampoco hay dinosaurios… ¿por qué no me despertó Bolt?... Digo, tendría que haberme buscado, ¿no?... –_miré hacia la casa, y curioso me dirigí allá. Entré igual que como salí, por la puerta para perros, y una vez dentro comencé a buscar a Bolt. –_Hey Bolt, ¿estás aquí? ¿Gata? ¿Scott, alguien?

_Pasé un buen rato buscándolos, prácticamente di vuelta la casa y no hallé a nadie, tampoco a Penny ni a su madre. Revisé la cocina, donde comí un poco, el cuarto, el sofá junto a la televisión, la cocina de nuevo, luego el sofá otra vez… y luego me rendí, quedándome sentado allí._

Rhino.-Genial, seguro salieron y me dejaron aquí… tuvo que haber sido idea de la gata… -_golpeé el apoyabrazos del sofá-_ ¡Claro! ¡Mittens convenció a Bolt de salir y dejarme en casa! Ohh, juegas sucio Mittens… pero yo puedo jugar muy sucio también… -_reí malignamente, una auténtica risa malvada en toda su expresión. –_Oh, hey, es ese programa. –_Cambié el canal mientras sonreía, divertido con la caja mágica. –_Ya verás, Mittens… tan pronto como vuelvan a casa, te llevarás una gran sorpresa, jejeje… qué suerte que encontré esta película. –_Corrí hacia el otro sofá, que estaba junto al teléfono, y con dificultad trepé sobre la mesita de este, empezando a anotar en un pequeño bloc de notas las ideas que iba teniendo para mi venganza, a medida que veía la película. –_Mjm, eso podría funcionar… sí, eso también… no tenemos uno de esos… vaya… lo tengo. -_Reí con fuerza levantando ambas patas hacia el techo, entrecerrando los ojos. -_¡Soy un genio, muajajaja!

_En la caja mágica, estaban pasando una película muy divertida en la que un niño se quedaba en casa, y un par de ladrones intentaban dar con él, cayendo en varias trampas. _

"_Sin duda, esta será mi inspiración" Me dije sonriendo, mirando largamente un cordel que Penny usaba para atar las cortinas._

**Mittens P.O.V.**

Mittens.-_Suspiré. –_Es mi culpa, Bolt… si no hubiese hecho que nos riéramos de él en la mañana, no habría huido… -_bajé las orejas.-_

Bolt.-También fue culpa mía, no debí reír así. No te culpes amor, seguro lo encontraremos pronto. –_Me abrazó suspirando, mirando alrededor. –_Chris, Bobby, ¿alguna pista?

Chris.-_Se acercó, negando con la cabeza. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de pequeñas púas. –_Lo siento amigo, no lo veo por aquí… pero, si les interesa, allá hay unas moras que están deliciosas…

Scott.-¿En serio? ¿Puedo probar? –_Sonrió, aplaudiendo un poco mientras Chris le daba una. Hizo una leve mueca luego, sacándola con cuidado de su boca.- _Auh, saben raro…

Bobby.-Las palomas de allá dicen que tampoco han visto a un hámster por aquí, amigos. –_Señaló por sobre su hombro.-_

Chris.-Chicos, no creo que esta sea la dirección correcta. Quizá sería más práctico si nos separamos, y cada uno busca por su lado. Así tendríamos más posibilidades, sin duda. –_Nos miró, y ambos asentimos al mismo tiempo.-_ De acuerdo, entonces iré hacia el oeste. Bobby, tú al este. Mittens al sur y Bolt y Scott, ustedes vayan al norte. Nos encontraremos aquí mismo en una media hora, ¿de acuerdo?

Bolt.-Espera, ¿cómo vamos a calcular el tiempo, más o menos? –_Ladeó la cabeza, confundido. –_Lo que menos queremos es perdernos nosotros ahora…

Mittens.-En eso tiene razón. Además, no creo que Rhino simplemente haya huido a cualquier parte… tiene que haber querido ir al edificio, y se perdió en el camino…

Chris.-Bolt, puedes calcular la hora que es, con el sol. Simplemente mira hacia dónde se proyecta la sombra, y cuán larga es. –_Sonrió, como si su propuesta fuese lo más fácil y natural del mundo. –_Y Mittens… bueno, puedes tener razón. De hecho es lo más probable, pero de ser así, tenemos entre las patas un problema más grande. Y es que Rhino pudo haberse ido en cualquier dirección desde su casa… y me parece que no tenemos muchas más opciones… hay que buscarlo en el modo tradicional simplemente… y esperar que lo encontremos.

Bobby.-Sí, es lo mejor, y mientras antes salgamos, más probabilidades tenemos de hallarlo. Vamos. –_Lo miramos y asentimos, dividiéndonos rápidamente. Giré la cabeza para mirar a Bolty a los ojos, y él me devolvió la mirada, asintiendo con la cabeza.-_

_Hace unas horas, Bolt y yo habíamos terminado de jugar. No vimos a Rhino, pero supusimos que se había ido a dormir en su colchón, o en el sofá. Lo dejamos así porque yo pensé que aún estaba enfadado conmigo, y que por eso no había querido jugar. Pero, fatal error nuestro… cuando quisimos buscarlo luego, no lo encontramos. Yo me encargué de buscar el segundo piso y la sala, Bolt buscó en el jardín, y Scott nos ayudó… bueno, buscando en el refrigerador… y no estaba. No lo hablamos en el momento, pero una cosa estaba presente en la mente de ambos: Rhino se había ido. No tenía mucho sentido pensarlo, ya que en casa todos nos reíamos de todos y con todos. Éramos una familia, y si bien a veces molestábamos o le hacíamos bromas a Rhino, la de hoy no había sido ni la más grave, ni la más compleja de todas… por lo que no creí que se enojaría tanto._

_Suspiré. "No creí que se enojaría tanto…". Si llegábamos a encontrarlo no sólo le debería una enorme disculpa, sino que probablemente nunca volvería a molestarlo de nuevo. Y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, me encontraba divagando, pensando en voz alta mientras caminaba._

Mittens.-El roedor es un buen amigo… es un buen amigo y un buen compañero… y no tenía que irse… -_suspiré. Claro que no tenía que irse, y era mi culpa en mayor parte, aunque Bolt intentara convencerme de lo contrario.-_ Por favor Rhino… aparece… no nos hagas esto… -_bajé la cabeza, desanimada. Por mucho que intentara concentrarme en otra cosa (o en echarle la culpa a Rhino por ser tan "delicado"), no conseguía hacerlo, así que simplemente me resigné y seguí buscando. Había avanzado cerca de diez metros, cuando noté un arbusto a mi lado empezar a moverse. -_¿Eh? Rhino, ¿eres tú?

_No hubo respuesta, aunque el arbusto de hecho volvió a moverse, y esta vez más fuerte. Preocupada, me acerqué a él, y sin pensarlo dos veces, bajé con fuerza la pata entre medio de las hojas, chocando esta contra "algo" que era más bien duro. Oí un leve gritito._

X.-_Una sombra saltó desde dentro del arbusto, haciéndome retroceder con un alarido de sorpresa.-_¡Hey! ¡Eso duele, Mittens!

Mittens.-¿L-Luna?... ¿Qué haces aquí? –_Sacudí la cabeza, confundida. -_¿Y qué hacías ahí, de todos modos?

Luna.-Pues, quería jugar y fui a buscarlos a casa, pero no abrió nadie cuando estuve ladrando afuera… supuse entonces que habían venido a ver a Esmeralda y a Jean… -_sobaba su cabeza, aún un tanto adolorida.-_

Mittens.-Oh, bueno, lo siento. Lo que pasa es que estamos buscando a Rhino, creemos que se fugó de casa antes de que termináramos de jugar en la mañana, y… bueno, nos preocupa que se haya perdido intentando ir al edificio de la S.A.F.P.A.

Luna.-Entiendo… ¿y ustedes ya fueron a revisar allá, por si acaso? –_se sentó a mi lado, pensativa.-_

Mittens.-Así es, ya fuimos y le preguntamos a Esmeralda si lo había visto. Dijo que no se había aparecido por allá hoy-

Luna.-Espera, ¿sólo le preguntaron a Esmeralda? ¿Por qué no a Michelle, que podía saber dónde estaba? –_Preguntó intrigada, frunciendo un poco el ceño.-_

Mittens.-Porque no queríamos preocuparla, Luna. Pensamos eso antes de ir. Tampoco pudo acompañarnos Jean, porque según Esmeralda había salido a buscar flores… así que, estamos buscándolo sólo los cuatro: Bobby, Chris, Bolt y yo.

Luna.-Sólo los cuatro. Bueno, no puede ser tan difícil de encontrar, digo, no corre mucho ni tampoco es bueno para ocultarse, ¿o me equivoco? Y hablando de eso, ¿por qué se fugó en primer lugar?...

Mittens.-_La miré, y viendo que no tenía escapatoria a la pregunta, respondí suspirando. –_Porque en la mañana tuvimos un pequeño problema y terminé haciendo que Bolt y Scott se rieran de él… no fue mi intención hacerlo sentir mal ni nada, sólo que él dijo algo fuera de lugar y sin querer se lo hice notar. Y no entendió. –_Recordándolo, reí un poco, pero luego volví a desanimarme. –_Y por eso es que salió. ¿Nos ayudarías a buscarlo?... Mientras más seamos, mejor…

Luna.-Pues, seguro, no hay problema. –_Sonrió. –_Por cierto, ¿Penny está en casa? –_Preguntó mientras caminaba a mi lado.-_

Mittens.-¿Penny? No, ella se fue a la escuela un rato después del desayuno. Mencionó algo sobre unos collares con… con CP… no recuerdo cómo se llamaban. –_Suspiré. –_Eran unos collares especiales para que ella pudiera encontrarnos si nos perdíamos… ¿y sabes? En este momento, creo que habría dado las garras de mis patas para tener uno… al menos para Rhino. –_Esquivé un peñasco. –_¿Por qué la pregunta?

Luna.-Oh, porque oí algo dentro de tu casa… no sabría decir qué era, pero sonaba como si arrastraran algo. Yo fui a verlos porque James me llevó al veterinario para un examen, y por eso no estuve en la mañana.

Mittens.-Sí, ya veo, pero, ¿y esos ruidos?... –_la miré alarmada. _-¿Crees que alguien pudo haber entrado? ¿Un ladrón?

Luna.-Yo… no lo sé, Mittens… no lo pensé en el momento, pero… ahora que lo mencionas, sí, creo que pudo haber sido un ladrón-

Mittens.-¡BOLT! ¡CHICOS! ¡Hay que volver! –_Exclamé girando sobre mí misma, corriendo hacia el mismo sitio donde nos habíamos separado, dejando atrás a una estupefacta Luna. -_¡Chris, Bobby!

Chris.-_Apenas unos segundos después, volvió, alarmado. -_¿Qué pasa, por qué tanto grito?...

Mittens.-Luna oyó algo dentro de casa, y creo que sería mejor que volviéramos a revisarlo. Puede ser un ladrón… -_la miré con suma preocupación. Luna, con el mismo gesto, asintió, dirigiendo luego la mirada a Chris. Él la saludó con una pata, al igual que Bobby-_

Bobby.-_Estaba ya tras de nosotras. -_¿Un ladrón? Vaya, no me gusta nada como suena eso. ¡Vamos ya!

Mittens.-_Giré la cabeza, para mirarlo. –_Necesitamos esperar a Bolt, Bobby… y necesitamos hablar qué haremos con Rhino…

Chris.-_Suspiró. _–Odio la idea de dejarlo afuera por toda una noche, Mittens, pero es urgente que detengamos a esos delincuentes… o al menos lo intentemos. Puede además, que encontremos a Rhino en el camino a casa… pues, si llegó a perderse en verdad, y halló el camino de vuelta, sin duda lo tomaría de inmediato. Así es él. –_Me dio una palmadita en el hombro. –_Aunque si vamos a volver, hay que tener mucho cuidado. Asegurémonos primero de que los ladrones no tengan armas para hacernos daño, y entonces actuamos. ¿De acuerdo?

Bolt.-¡De acuerdo, Chris, tenemos que llegar cuanto antes! –_Saltó, tal como Luna, desde un arbusto, empezando una carrera a gran velocidad. Todos lo seguimos de inmediato, sumamente preocupados. –_Si conseguimos detenerlos, podrá venir un grupo de nosotros a revisar la zona nuevamente, sólo para estar seguros… y antes de que anochezca.

Bobby.-_Asintió. –_Si hay algo que me gusta incluso menos que la idea de dejar a Rhino perdido por ahí, es la de que ustedes dos también se pierdan. Vendré con el grupo entonces, más tarde.

Chris.-También yo. Es mi amigo y no voy a dejar que algo malo le pueda pasar. –_Dijo con un tono seguro y valiente. Sonreí levemente, agradeciendo por tener amigos tan buenos, y al mismo tiempo me maldije a mí misma por no haber sabido cuándo parar. "Si tan sólo fuera un poco más tolerante… ¡basta! ¡Es culpa tuya, no de él! ¿Quién te mandó a molestarlo tanto, justo hoy? ¡Pero si no lo molesté, él-_

Bolt.-¡Cuidado! –_Me empujó suavemente, sosteniéndome entre sus patas para frenar. Habíamos llegado a un semáforo y yo, pensativa, no lo había notado antes. –_Cariño, sé que estás preocupada ahora, pero necesito que te concentres, ¿sí? Si hay alguien en casa, necesitaremos la ayuda de todos para detenerle…

Mittens.-S-Sí Bolt, lo sé. Lamento mucho esto, es sólo que… aún me siento culpable por lo de la mañana, lo del desayuno. No correspondía tratarlo así. –_Lo miré suspirando, mientras un auto rojo pasaba a toda velocidad apenas unos centímetros alejado de ambos.-_

Bolt.-No Mittens, tranquila… fue un error, pero ya veremos cómo se arregla. Rhino es Rhino, jeje, no va a pasarle nada, y te prometo que lo encontraremos antes del anochecer. –_Besó cálidamente mi frente y mis mejillas, abrazándome. -_¿Confías en mí? –_Susurró mirándome profundamente a los ojos.-_

Mittens.-Yo… sí Bolty, claro que confío. –_Lo besé con delicadeza. –_Gracias…

Chris.-Ejem, chicos, odio ser siempre el que interrumpa estos momentos, pero… a menos que quieran convertirse en una estampilla, deberíamos cruzar ahora. –_Señaló con la nariz el semáforo, que indicaba que podíamos cruzar la calle, aunque en los últimos segundos antes del cambio.-_

Bobby.-Sí, vámonos ya. Cada segundo que nos detenemos es uno que les damos a ellos… y a Rhino para alejarse más. –_Suspiró, cruzando con gran rapidez, seguido de Luna y Chris. Bolt y yo nos incorporamos e hicimos lo propio. –_Desde aquí ya veo nuestro hogar… estamos llegando.

Mittens.-Sí, yo también lo veo. Bajando la colina son un par de minutos y habremos llegado. Sólo espero que no sea nada tan grave… -_murmuré pensativa, y preocupada.-_ Realmente desearía encontrarlo pronto…

Michelle.-_De súbito llegó junto a nosotros, casi haciendo tropezar a Bobby, quien apenas la esquivó, con dificultad. -_¿Aún no han podido hallar a mi hamstercito? –_Me miró con preocupación, una que yo compartía. –_D-Díganme que lo encontraron…

Chris.-_Se aclaró la garganta. _–Aún no, Michelle, pero tuvimos una emergencia y se nos hizo obligatorio regresar a casa. Le hemos estado buscando todo el día…

Michelle.-_Suspiró, bajando la cabeza. -_¿Por qué huiría él de casa? No es algo que haga muy a menudo, ¿verdad?

Bobby.-No, no lo hace nunca. Es valiente, pero no saldría a la calle sin Bolt. –_Le miró como buscando una aprobación de él. La halló con un asentimiento de cabeza.-_

Bolt.-Es por algo en particular que lo molestó hoy. Nos reímos un poco más de la cuenta de… algo, en la mañana, y creemos que eso lo hizo enfadarse. –_Explicó mientras disminuía un poco el paso, suspirando.-_

Michelle.-Entiendo… imagino que sé ya de quién fue la culpa. –_Se cruzó de patas, mirándome mientras fruncía el ceño. Por un momento pensé en amenazarla para que cambiase su expresión, pero luego recordé… que después de todo, sí era mi culpa.-_

Chris.-Bueno, llegamos. –_Dijo deteniéndose frente a nuestra casa. –_Bolt, Bobby y yo iremos primero. Luego nos sigues tú, Mittens.

Luna.-¡Hey! ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¡También quiero ayudar! –_Protestó dando un par de saltos.-_

Chris.-Pero Luna, tú-

Luna.-Hemos enfrentado un montón de cosas juntos, Chris… no me asustan unos ladrones. –_Dijo seria, pero con una sonrisa de confianza.-_

Bobby.-_Al ver que Chris no respondía, le hizo un gesto con la pata. –_De acuerdo, vengan todas mejor. Pero quédense detrás de nosotros en caso de cualquier cosa, ¿está bien?

Michelle.-Sólo espero que no nos tome mucho tiempo. En verdad… me preocupa Rhino. –_Miró sus dedos un instante, suspirante. –_¿Es común que hayan ladrones por este sector, o sólo es una excepción?...

Chris.-Bueno –_se ajustó las gafas. –_Las estadísticas dicen que-

Mittens.-Que quizá no se robarían nada si entramos antes. –_Lo codeé suavemente, haciéndole ver mi molestia. Comprendió de inmediato, y disculpándose, se ubicó junto a la reja, para que Bolt pudiera apoyarse con más facilidad sobre su lomo.-_

Bolt.-Esto no debería ser difícil. Lo hacemos todo el tiempo. –_Dijo mirando atrás, al parecer a Michelle.-_

Chris.-Una cosa –auch- me llama la atención… -_murmuró un tanto adolorido cuando Bobby saltó encima de su lomo. -_¿Cómo hubieran podido entrar los ladrones sin forzar nada?... La cerradura no está forzada, las ventanas no están rotas…

Luna.-Bueno, quizá hayan sido… no sé, fantasmas, uhhh… -_movió sus patas sobre mi cabeza, sonriendo un poco.-_

Mittens.-Por supuesto… fantasmas, que trabajan para Cálico. Quizá venían para secuestrar a Penny, después de todo. –_Suspiré.-_

Bolt.-¿Vienes ahora con eso? –_Preguntó mirando atrás de nuevo, curioso. Al parecer no había oído mi suspiro.-_

_Lo miré con una sonrisa._

Mittens.-Siempre, cachorro.

**Rhino P.O.V.**

Rhino.-Justo a tiempo, jejeje. –_Froté mis patas con fuerza, riendo maléficamente. A mis oídos había llegado hace unos segundos, el sonido de la puerta para perros. Bolt había vuelto, y también mi víctima.-_

_Miré alrededor una última vez para cerciorarme de que todo estuviera en orden, y tan pronto como lo hube comprobado, me dispuse a poner en marcha el "Dispositivo de venganza fría de Rhino"._

Mittens.-¿Oyen algo? Quizá hayan… -esperen, ese aroma… -_noté su tono de extrañeza. -_¿Podría ser-

Rhino.-_Sonriendo salí de mi escondite debajo de las escaleras, y antes de que Bolt o Chris pudieran actuar, mordí el cordel con el que había atado mi plato de comida. -_¡Aquí, está Rhino!

_Ante la atónita mirada de los demás, un cordel junto a ellos, firmemente atado (bueno… tan firme como yo podía atarlo) a una silla, salió disparado, pasando a llevar con el impulso un florero sobre la mesa. Este cayó, y su tapa, redonda, se deslizó rodando, cayendo así sobre una cuchara, que levantó el plato de comida a mi lado. Su interior voló por los aires._

_Y en unos segundos, la lluvia de agua y atún, así como de carne jugosa, había bañado por completo a la gata, que estaba con la boca abierta. Detrás de ella, entró Michelle. Bobby me miraba sorprendido._

Chris.-…¿No podías simplemente aventarle tú el plato? –_Preguntó curioso.-_

Mittens.-R-Rhino… Rhino aquí… no hay… ladrones. –_Sonrió un poco, temblando.-_ Atún…

Scott.-_Sacó la lengua, cerrando un ojo. –_Iuuhh… mami parece el monstruo del lago, papi…

Bolt.-Lo sé hijo… lo sé… -_lo abrazó a él, con una mueca. No sabía si reír, gritar, o qué.-_

Rhino.-¡Ja! ¡Directo en la trampa, gata! Dime ahora de quién es el orgullo herido, muajaja. –_Sonreí dando saltos en círculos.-_

Mittens.-¡TE VOY A HACER PELLET, ROEDOR! –_Gritó de repente, lanzándose tras de mí. Apenas alcancé a correr. -_¡Ven aquí, Rhino, no estoy bromeando!

Rhino.-¡Lo sé, por eso no me detengo! –_Grité también, corriendo por debajo de los escalones. -_¡Mittens, espera, esto es violencia intrafamiliar!

Mittens.-Grrr, te hiciste de una poderosa enemiga Rhino… -_metió una pata entre los escalones, intentando alcanzarme. -_¡Sólo espera y verás, bravucón!

Bolt.-¡Hey, amor, tranquila! –_La sostuvo algo avergonzado, rojo. –_Lo vas a matar cielo… c-cálmate, ¿sí?

Mittens.-¡¿Calmarme?! ¡¿Cómo esperas que lo haga?! ¡Lo hemos estado buscando todo el día, y cuando aparece, me arroja… ¡esto! –_Señaló su pelaje, temblando.-_

Rhino.-N-No sabía que te enojarías tanto… -_me encogí de hombros, riendo apenas. Sentí un suave abrazo.- _Espera, ¿buscando?... –_me quedé muy confundido, mas nadie pareció oír eso último.-_

Michelle.-Jeje, tranquilo Rhino… -_besó mi mejilla. –_Yo también lo hubiera hecho.

Bolt.-Vamos, Mittens… sólo un baño y estarás como lista… no es algo grave, jeje, sólo… no es para ponerse así de molesta…

Chris.-_Miró a Bobby, que seguía sin saber qué hacer o decir. –_Oh, la ironía, ¿eh?

Luna.-_Asintió, respondiendo por Bobby. –_Demonios, sí. Creo que mejor no nos metemos con ninguno de los dos, por ahora…

Mittens.-¡Te voy a hacer puré, Rhino! ¡Me aseguraré de que pagues por esto! ¡Lo juro como que me llamo Calcetas!

Scott.-_Tocó con su patita la de Bolt, que lo miró. –_Papi, pero mamá no se llama-

Bolt.-Lo sé hijo. Y ella también. –_Acarició su cabeza, apartándose ambos un momento para que Mittens se calmara.-_

Mittens.-_Aún gruñendo un poco, e intentando alcanzarme por entre el espacio de los peldaños, comenzó a estornudar una y otra vez. –_Mira lo que hiciste, roedor, ahora me enfermé por tu culpa… ¡*achís*!

Bolt.-Mittens, ven –_Sostuvo su pata, suspirando un poco- _Mejor te limpio antes de que Penny vuelva… o estarás en problemas si ella-

Mittens.-¿Cómo es que se quedó aquí, de todos modos?... –_Enfadada, se sentó a lamer su pata. –_Buscamos en toda la casa… la sala, arriba, los jardines…

Bolt.-Ejem, sí… s-sobre eso… -_se rascó la cabeza. –_¿Tú revisaste… el jardín trasero… verdad?

Mittens.-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no, te pedí a ti que lo hicieras! –_Dio un salto, sorprendida. Yo lo miré también, confundido. ¿Creían que me había perdido o algo así? ¡Estaba en el jardín durmiendo todo el tiempo!-_

Bolt.-Oh… jeje… -_se sonrojó, rascando su cabeza.- _Es que… yo creí que tú… decías.. el jardín de adelante, y… y el de atrás yo no… -_se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa, y las orejas gachas- _Jeje… ¿u-ups?...

Mittens.-¡Ossh, Bolt, te voy a-

Chris.-_Dio un salto, alarmado. -_¡Chicos, Penny está aquí!

Rhino.-¡¿Qué?! Oh, no… -_miré el desorden, mordiéndome los dedos de las patas, muy nervioso.-_

Bobby.-¡Corran, escóndanse, no nos puede ver aquí! –_Alarmado comenzó a correr en círculos… Luna lo siguió al instante.-_

Scott.-¡Wiii, vamos a jugar a las escondidas! –_Gritó feliz, dando saltitos._

Bolt._-_Hijo, yo no creo que sea-

_Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, oímos la llave en la cerradura, dando vueltas. La puerta lentamente se abrió… una figura a contraluz apareció en el marco de esta, y como en cámara lenta, cayó de entre sus manos una bolsa con mercadería… la que se desparramó por el piso, rebotando en este unos juguetes de goma. La expresión de sorpresa pronto se frunció en una mueca de enojo._

Rhino.-Oh, chico… esto se va a poner feo… -_dije haciendo una mueca, mientras Michelle se ocultaba tras de mí.-_

-Chapter´s End-

Hola amigos, aquí Xixh4n-Cris de nuevo. Como ya es usual, por desgracia, siento la demora de este capítulo… este último mes tuve unas visitas que me privaron de escribir por un par de semanas, he estado envuelto en unos trámites, y… bueno, en el fondo, no he tenido tanto tiempo como quisiera últimamente. Lo que sí es una buena noticia (creo n.n´) es que comenzaré a trabajar en este fic como una "serie" semanal, o sea que por semana, habrá por lo menos un capítulo de esta historia… o eso espero. Otra cosa, este capítulo es ligeramente más corto que el anterior, pero espero recuperar ya el ritmo en los siguientes… gracias a todos por su paciencia y su tiempo y claro, por sus comentarios y apoyo.  
Deseándoles lo mejor, se despide Xixh4n-Cris.

PD: Pronto habrá nueva información sobre los personajes de esta historia en mi cuenta, ¡estén atentos!


	3. Un Día Peculiar

**Capítulo 3: Un Día Peculiar**

**Rhino P.O.V.**

Penny.-Pero, ¿qué sucedió aquí? –_preguntó en voz alta, atónita mirando el desorden que había en casa. Su mirada se paseó nerviosa por todos nosotros, que no supimos qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar ante tal situación. -_¡Ma-

Mamá de Penny.-Sí hija… lo veo. –_murmuró tan sorprendida como su hija, mientras todos seguíamos aún inmóviles. -_¿Tú dejaste esto a mano, para que-

Penny.-¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no! Además, ¿qué hacen ellos aquí? –_señaló a Chris, Bobby y a Luna. -_¿Qué no deberían estar en su casa?

Bobby.-Definitivamente tiene un punto ahí. –_Murmuró a su vez, por lo bajo hacia Chris.-_

Chris.-No me digas… -_giró su cabeza hacia él, mas para mi sorpresa, noté que ya no tenía sus anteojos puestos. Al notar que Penny había llegado, seguramente tuvo que haberlos arrojado bajo la escalera, o… o a algún otro sitio donde pudiera esconderlos.-_

Mittens.-No es lo que parece, Penny… es que nosotros-

Penny.-¡Cielos, Mittens! –_exclamó preocupada, tomándola en sus brazos y alzándola. -_¿Qué te sucedió?... Pareciera que te aventaron la comida…

Mittens.-Sí… pareciera, ¿verdad? –_giró la cabeza hacia mí, frunciendo el ceño.-_

Rhino.-Que conste que tenía mis motivos, gata. –_Me encogí de hombros, mirando a Bolt, buscando apoyo de su parte. No solo no me miró, sino que ni siquiera notó que yo lo observa atentamente.-_

Mamá de Penny.-_Suspiró. –_Hija, ve a buscar el trapero, ¿sí? Yo limpiaré este desorden… y cuando termine, voy a necesitar tu ayuda para devolver a estos chicos a sus casas. –_Tras dejar una bolsa de mercadería sobre la mesita de la sala, se inclinó, frotando levemente la cabeza de Chris y de Bobby con su mano. –_¿Es que no les gusta su casa?

Luna.-No es que no nos guste, señora, es que nos aburrimos si no hay nada que hacer en ellas. –_Contestó, como si por un segundo olvidase que los humanos no nos entendían. Chris la codeó suavemente, para recordárselo. –_Oh, sí… quise decir, ¡guau!

Penny.-Sí mamá… ya voy. –_Sonrió un poco, agachándose para bajar a la gata y, de paso, recoger las cosas que de la bolsa habían brotado como un río de comida, artículos para el baño, y juguetes.-_

Mittens.-Esto es todo culpa de Rhino… -_murmuró mirándome con desdén, y el ceño fruncido. –_Te juro que.. ¡a-achís! –_estornudó, sacudiendo la cabeza. –_Como decía.. tú… ¡achís!

Penny.-_La miró con curiosidad, ladeando la cabeza. -_¿Mamá?

Mamá de Penny.-¿Sí hija? –_Se giró, mirándola a su vez.-_

Penny.-Creo que Mittens se acaba de resfriar… -_dijo pensativa, levantando un envase de shampoo. -_¿Debería darle un baño?

Mittens.-¿B-Baño?... ¡No, olvídalo! –_aterrada, saltó junto a Bolt, apegándose a su pecho. -_¡Preferiría morir antes!

Bolt.-Wow, tranquila amor… -_murmuró sin saber qué hacer, sólo atinando a abrazarla suavemente, para no mancharse tanto. –_No es tan malo, sólo es un poco de agua y-

Rhino.-Quizá es la falta de costumbre, jejeje. –_Reí, acompañado de Michelle, que estaba tras de mí para no ser notada por Penny.- _

Scott.-Mami, ¿no te gustan los baños? –_lamió la pata de ella, mientras movía su cola. –_La caja mágica dice que uno debe tomar baños todos los días. –_Sonrió.-_

Chris.-La caja mágica también pone al aire reality shows y programas malísimos, Scott… es mejor que no prestes atención a todo lo que dice. Aunque te concedo que en este caso, sí es válido. –_Dijo de frente a Luna, sonriendo. Esta lo tomó y lo giró, para que quedase en la dirección correcta. –_Bueno, gracias Bobby.

Luna.-Eres como un topo, Chris. –_Sonrió levemente, mientras Penny y su madre nos miraban con creciente confusión.-_

Mittens.-_Giró sus ojos, suspirando. –_Como sea… no me quiero dar un baño… los gatos odiamos los baños… odiamos el agua en general… -_estornudó de nuevo.-_

Bobby.-Bueno, sí, pero de cualquier modo es mejor que te des un baño pronto, Mittens, o esa comida podría pegarse a tu pelo. –_Dijo en voz baja, mirándola de reojo.-_

Penny.-_Miró a su madre y se encogió de hombros, saliendo a paso rápido. Al rato volvió, con un largo trozo de metal, con unos pelitos debajo. Le puso a la parte posterior una especie de trapo, entregándoselo a su madre. -_Ya está, mamá. Mientras limpias, le daré un baño a Mittens, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que se resfríe más. –_Sin preguntar ni nada, tomó a Mittens de entre las patas de Bolt, mientras ella se sacudía. -_¡Tranquila, chica, sólo es un baño!

Mittens.-¡No, no! ¡Te juro que me la vas a pagar, Rhino! ¡Esto no se quedará así! ¡Volveré a por ti y te haré probar los horrores de..!... –_Y así siguió gritando cosas ininteligibles hasta que desapareció cuando entró al baño, en brazos de Penny. El eco de sus gritos, que a oídos de nuestra persona se oían como simples maullidos, resonó en la sala unos instantes.-_

Rhino.-Hasta la vista, baby. –_Sonreí, sintiéndome victorioso. Bolt sólo bajó la mirada y suspiró.-_

_Mientras tanto, la mamá de Penny había terminado la limpieza en tiempo récord, y antes de que lo notáramos, ya se había retirado. _

Chris.-Bueno… creo que vas a tener muchos problemas cuando ella salga del baño, Rhino. –_Me miró con una expresión neutra, probablemente porque no sabía si me estaba viendo a mí o no.-_

Bobby.-_Asintió con la cabeza, pensativo. –_Si es que sale, querrás decir.

Scott.-Papi, ¿tan malo es un baño? –_Interrogó a Bolt con la mirada, mientras él sólo sonreía un poco, asintiendo con la cabeza.-_

Bolt.-Sí… bueno, para mí no tanto, pero aún así creo que no es lo más agradable del mundo, hijo. –_Besó su cabeza.- _Y peor para mamá.

Luna.-Pst… perros. –_Negó con la cabeza. –_Como si fuera muy terrible estar aseado…

Rhino.-No lo es, sólo es incómodo. –_Sonreí. –_Además, ¿para qué asearnos si terminaremos ensuciándonos de todos modos?

Luna.-Eso no tiene pies ni cabeza, Rhino. –_Suspiró, girando los ojos.-_

Chris.-Sí, o sea, si pensáramos como tú dices, Rhino, nada de lo que hacemos valdría la pena. "Todo es efímero", dijo un sabio una vez, y vaya si es cierto… mas, como todo pensamiento filosófico, vale la pena tener tu propia interpretación de él. –_Sonrió, asintiendo.-_

_Todos quedamos con una mueca de extrañeza, por varios segundos._

Rhino.-…Okey, no entendí ni una palabra de eso. –_Me encogí de hombros, y para mi sorpresa, todos los presentes me siguieron.-_

Chris.-_Suspiró. –_Yo creo que vale la pena estar aseado. ¿Ahora sí?

Luna.-Tanto mejor, señor topo filosófico. –_Rió suavemente, mientras Chris se sonrojaba.-_

Chris.-¡Ya basta, no veo tan mal! –_Bajó las orejas. –_Bah, ¿saben qué? Creo que es mejor volver a nuestras casas cuanto antes… nuestras personas podrían volver en cualquier momento, y si no nos ven ahí, nosotros –_iba a dirigirse hacia la puerta, mas simplemente plantó su cabeza contra un muro. Todos reímos de buena gana otra vez.-_

Bobby.-Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano; deberíamos irnos ya. –_Se acercó a Chris, y tratando de contener la risa, lo ayudó a hallar la puerta.-_ Aunque odio la idea de irme tan pronto…

Chris.-También yo. Pero estamos en "remojo" aún, por la última salida. ¿Recuerdas eso, verdad, Bolt? –_Giró la cabeza en mi dirección, mientras Bolt, a mi lado, asentía levemente.-_

Bolt.-Vaya que sí. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? –_Se encogió de hombros, haciendo una mueca. Tembló un poco. -_No fue una salida al parque, para ser exactos.

Rhino.-Parques… quisiera ir a un parque. –_Sonreí, avanzando junto a Michelle. Ella me abrazaba suavemente, por lo que ambos caminábamos sobre las patas traseras.-_ Me traería recuerdos. Y también a ti, ¿no, Bolt?

Luna.-Creo que Mittens tiene planeada otra salida para ti, Rhino. Una no tan… agradable. –_Le dirigió una sonrisa algo incómoda-_

Chris.-A la morgue, quizás.

_Volvimos a reír, y esta vez, yo me uní también. Sólo unas horas después, me enteré de qué era una "morgue". Y entonces ya no me hizo tanta gracia la idea._

-Cinco Horas Más Tarde-

Penny.-…Espero que con eso baste. Síp, ya está. Te ves linda, ¿sabes? –_La oíamos hablar dentro de la habitación, algo ansiosos. Bolt y yo, claro, pues Mittens estaba con ella, y nuestros amigos ya se habían ido a casa para entonces.-_

Rhino.-Hey Bolt, ¿crees que a Mittens le pongan un ojo biónico o algo así? Porque eso sería genial.

Bolt.-¿Por un poco de comida y agua en el pelo? No lo creo, Rhino. Además, ¿para qué querría ponerle algo semejante a Mittens Penny? –_Me miró inquisitivamente. No respondí, sólo sonreí y me encogí de hombros.-_

Rhino.-Bueno, quizá para tener una súper visión… ya sabes, como la que usaste en la base submarina de Cálico. ¡Fue increíble!

Bolt.-Vaya, tienes muy buena memoria, Rhino. A mí me parece que fueron diez años desde que hice eso… desde que grabamos eso. –_Se sentó frente a la puerta, apoyando una pata en esta. –_Me preocupa Mittens… han estado allí mucho rato…

Rhino.-Desde que salieron de la ducha, ¿no? –_Lo imité sentándome a su lado. -_¿Crees que quiera jugar cuando salga?

Bolt.-_Me miró y sonrió algo incómodo, frotando mi cabeza con su pata. –_No creo que quiera "jugar" contigo, precisamente…

Scott.-¿Y conmigo? –_Quiso saber de pronto, corriendo junto a nosotros. Tenía el pelaje bastante mojado, y esto lo notó Bolt.-_

Bolt.-Wow, ¿qué te sucedió, hijo? –_Lo miró de patas a cabeza, sorprendido, y un tanto preocupado, a decir por su expresión.- _P-Pareciera que cruzaste un río…

Scott.-Es que probé la serpiente de goma de afuera. ¡Y es muy refrescante! –_Sacó la lengua, agitando con rapidez la cola.-_

Bolt.-¿La serpiente de goma? ¿Sabes utilizarla? –_Preguntó ahora sí sorprendido, como si olvidara de pronto que el cachorro estaba más mojado que un pescado.-_

Rhino.-¡Yo sé! –_Respondí orgulloso, sonriendo. –_Es más, la serpiente me obedece. ¡Soy Rhino el señor del agua!

Scott.-Pero si apenas se baña… -_ladeó la cabeza_ _confundido, haciendo que Bolt riera de buena gana.-_

Bolt.-Bueno hijo, aunque sepas usarla, no es necesario que lo hagas, ¿sí? Penny y su madre son las que riegan… o bueno, suelen hacerlo. Yo no sé cómo usar la serpiente-

X.-Pff. Se llama manguera, genios. –_Dijo de pronto alguien tras nosotros. La puerta se había abierto.-_

Curiosos, nos giramos ambos, y la imagen que teníamos enfrente nos hizo estallar en carcajadas.

Mittens.-…-_Llevaba una especie de "traje", hecho de toallas, toallines, y paños de cocina cubriéndole la mayor parte del cuerpo. Sólo su rostro estaba libre de la ridícula vestimenta, que de hecho parecía estar compuesta de vendas. –_Ja-ja. Muy gracioso. –_Giró los ojos, bufando un poco._

Rhino.-¡Miren, es una momia! ¡Jajaja! Oh, esperen… ¡es una momia ayudante de Cálico, como las del último episodio!

Mittens.-…Okey, ese show acaba de hacerse aún más raro. –_Se encogió de hombros, girando la cabeza. Al ver a Scott, quedó boquiabierta. -_Hijo, ¿qué te pasó?... –_preguntó sorprendida, con los ojos muy abiertos.-_

Scott.-¿Qué te pasó a ti? –_la interrogó a su vez, ladeando la cabeza confundido.-_

Mittens.-Yo pregunté primero, cachorro. Ash, Bolt, ¿por qué no estabas cuidando a—

Penny.-_Salió de la habitación, secándose las manos. –_Bueno, con ese abrigo improvisado seguro evitaremos que te resfríes. O eso espero. De todos modos, no te dejaré salir hasta mañana en la tarde, para estar seguros. –_Cruzó una mirada con su madre, que iba pasando por la sala, sonriendo. Ambas mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos, y luego la dirigieron hacia la gata. Sonrieron. –_Y eso si demuestras estar mejorando. –_Se inclinó, y con una toalla empezó a secar al cachorro también.-_

Mittens.-¡Pero ya estoy bien! –_Reclamó dando saltos, estornudando de pronto. -_¡Achís!...

Penny.-…Y tal parece que no vas por muy buen camino. Te quedarás en casa unos días, ¿sí?

Bolt.-_Antes de que siguiera protestando, la abrazó con una pata, sonriente. –_Tranquila Mittens, si te quedas, me quedaré contigo para cuidarte y divertirte.

Scott.-Y para jugar, ¿verdad? –_De súbito me tomó entre sus patas, lanzándome al aire. -_¡Quiero jugar con el tío Rhino!

Rhino.-¡Hámster volando a las nueve en punto! –_Chillé en el aire, sacudiéndome. Scott me atrapó sonriendo, agitando la cola.-_

Scott.-¡Ta-da! –_Exclamó, como si hubiera hecho un truco de circo, de esos que pasaban por la caja mágica._

Penny.-Jaja, ustedes nunca van a dejar de sorprenderme. –_Se adelantó a la cocina, peinándose con una mano, sonriente._

Rhino.-Sí, sorprender… porque sorprender a alguien es bueno, ¿no?... ¿No? –_Sonreí incómodamente.-_

Bolt.-No sabía que te incomodaba volar, Rhino. Quién lo diría. –_Se echó, subiendo Mittens sobre su lomo.-_

_No pude evitar recordar aquella vez en el refugio de animales, cuando la salvamos. Tras el súper ladrido de Bolt, había volado directo hacia el guardia de la entrada con mi esfera. ¡Y había sido mega increíble!_

Rhino.-Nunca me incomodó mucho, Bolt. Sólo la última vez que lo hice. Casi me muero, pero esa es la diversión después de todo, ¿no?

Mittens.-Oh sí. En especial cuando uno *sí* se muere. –_Bromeó, ronroneando ante las caricias de Bolt.-_

Scott.-Fue muy emocionante, ¿verdad papi? –_Dio un par de saltitos, emocionado.-_

Bolt.-Fue emocionante, pero también peligroso, pequeño. Hay que divertirse y emocionarse, pero sin ponerse en peligro a uno mismo o a sus amigos. –_Miraba hacia el techo mientras hablaba, como recordando un discurso que alguien le había dado. Me di cuenta de inmediato que habría sido Mittens. A veces pienso que debería ser detective.-_

Mittens.-Ya estás aprendiendo, Bolty. Quizá algún día aprendas lo que significa eso más que como suena, pero mientras tanto, es un buen progreso…

Bolt.-Gracias Mittens, yo—

Mittens.-…Para un cachorro loco como tú, jeje.

_Reímos, Mittens estornudó, nos miramos. Reímos de nuevo y ella volvió a estornudar._

Penny.-Bueno chicos, es hora de ir a dormir. Mañana no me tengo que levantar temprano, al menos. –_Llevaba ya su pijama, y se restregaba los ojos. -_

_Habíamos estado conversando un rato en la sala, mas el llamado de Penny era la señal más clara para todos de que el día había terminado. Bueno, al menos para Bolt, Mittens, el cachorro y ella… pues yo aún tenía mi panorama de cada noche. ¡El mejor de todos, por cierto!_

Bolt.-_Bostezó, estirándose un poco. –_Bueno, es hora de subir… ¿te ayudo, amor? –_Le susurró a Mittens al oído, sonriendo.-_

Mittens.-Sólo estoy algo empapada, Bolt, no vieja. Puedo subir una escalera. –_Él la miró, consternado. -_¡Es broma, cachorro! Claro que puedes. –_Lamió su mejilla, sonriendo. Él correspondió el gesto, subiéndola sobre su lomo con cuidado.-_

Rhino.-¡Ay, Bolt, ay, Bolt! ¡Ayúdame a subir la escalera antes de que mis huesos se hagan polvo! Esto de ser una momia puede cansar bastante, ¿no? En especial por la edad…

Mittens.-Sé de otra cosa que puede cansar bastante, Rhino. –_Me miró burlona, sacando la lengua.-_

Scott.-Aww… no quiero dormir aún… -_se lamentaba el cachorro, yendo tras de Bolt con las orejas gachas.- _

Mittens.-Pequeño, con un poco de suerte Penny te dará algunos dulces antes de dormir. Además, mañana jugaremos mucho… ¡a-achís!... Si es que me dejan salir, claro. –_Suspiró levemente.-_

Scott.-¿Dulces?... ¿Jugar?... ¡Sí, a dormir! –_Como si fuera un cohete, pasó corriendo a toda velocidad por el lado de Bolt, casi tirándolo por la escalera. -_¡Yupi! ¡Dormir es lo mejor!

Mittens.-Nunca cambiará, ¿verdad? –_Abrazó por el cuello a Bolt, estornudando.-_

Bolt.-No lo sé, Mittens. Sinceramente, a mí me gusta así. –_Como de costumbre, sonrió ampliamente, siguiéndolo Mittens al intante. –_No me imagino mi vida sin él. O sin ti.

Rhino.-Hola, estoy aquí, ¿saben? –_Agité las patas, buscando llamar la atención.-_

Mittens.-Yo tampoco me imagino la mía sin ti, Bolty… o sin Scott… ustedes son mi vida. –_Lo miró a los ojos, quedándose ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos por un momento.-_

Rhino.-Chicos, el viejo Rhino sigue en el rancho… por aquí… -_Silbé un poco, mas no hubo respuesta de nuevo.-_

Bolt.-Desde el día en que te conocí, Mittens, empecé a aprender lo que es la felicidad… gracias a ti, yo—

Rhino.-¡CHICOS!

Mittens y Bolt.-¿Eh? –_Sacudieron la cabeza, mirándome sorprendidos. Penny subió la escalera, esquivando a la pareja. -_¿Qué pasa, Rhino?

Rhino.-Nada, es que me acordé de un chiste… que… no me sabía. –_Los miré a ambos y sonreí. Penny se detuvo en el segundo piso, al terminar las escaleras.-_

Penny.-Rhino, ven acá… -_puso su mano en el piso, por lo que avancé hacia la escalera, empezando a subir. Bolt miró a Mittens y ella se encogió de hombros, sin decir nada. Una vez estuve arriba, casi sin aliento por la agotadora tarea, me alzó en su mano, llevándome a su habitación. –_Bien, pequeño, es hora de descansar. –_Con cuidado me depositó dentro de mi nueva esfera, sonriendo.-_

_Bolt y Mittens terminaron de recorrer el tramo de la escalera, llegando junto a Penny que estaba ya acostándose, con Scott sobre la cama, dando saltitos._

Bolt.-_Acomodó a Mittens entre sus patas, abrazando ella a Scott, besándole la cabeza. A su vez, el perro hizo lo mismo con ella. –_Buenas noches, Mittens… buenas noches, hijo. –_Alzó la cabeza, mirándome. –_Buenas noches, Rhino. Descansa.

Rhino.-Igualmente, Bolt… igualmente… -_me recosté sonriendo, cerrando los ojos.-_

_Serían buenas noches para todos. Pero no todos íbamos a descansar._

-04:00 AM-

_Todo estaba listo ya. Los ronquidos de Bolt y el silencio prolongado por parte de Mittens (cosa que sólo pasaba cuando estaba durmiendo), me indicaron que dormían profundamente, y que era hora de actuar._

_Con cuidado me levanté, abriendo los ojos. Como esperaba, a mi alrededor todo estaba oscuro. Era difícil ver así, pero me hacía creer que estaba en una película de espías, lo que hacía todo más interesante._

Rhino.-Excelente, jejeje… -_jugué con mis dedos, aproximándome a la "puerta" de mi esfera. Apoyé mi oído contra esta, empezando a girarla lentamente, con la boca torcida, la lengua afuera, y un ojo entrecerrado, en gesto de concentración. –_Ya casi… un poco más y… -_oí un "clic", y la puerta cayó, balanceándose en el escritorio. –_Y soy libre, nene… -_sonriendo corrí hasta el borde del mueble, sosteniéndome tan fuerte como podía de este… me dejé caer hasta la manilla del primer cajón, sobre la cual quedé de pie. Era pan comido, después de tanta práctica. Y claro, dominaba ya la técnica para bajar de cajón en cajón, hasta llegar al piso. –_No lloren por mí, chicos. –_Me giré y les guiñé un ojo, riendo.-_

_La escalera también era pan comido. Lo había hecho varias veces y pocas había tenido que abandonar la misión por hacer mucho ruido, o alguna otra complicación. Por suerte, esa noche pude descender sin problemas, y me encaminé lenta pero sublimemente a mi destino. El trono me esperaba._

Rhino.-Lo sé, lo sé… yo también te extrañé. ¡Pero súper Rhino ya está aquí! –_Riendo como loco, escalé al sofá, sentándome.-_

_La caja mágica era mía. Y bajo un cojín del sofá, me aguardaba una gran bolsa de frituras que había escondido de un cumpleaños de Penny._

Rhino.-Ah, televisión por cable, nachos, y un sofá_…_ la noche es joven. –_De inmediato comencé mi deleite, y gozando cada segundo de mi tarea, no me tomé tanta prisa en presionar el botón de encendido. Y vaya si fue un error.-_

T.V: _Se encendió de pronto, apareciendo un tipo cortando un trozo de queso, con un extraño aparato. Nada raro. Pero lo que sí me tomó por sorpresa, fue otro detalle: el volumen era tan alto, que me hizo saltar del sofá, casi teniendo un infarto.-_ ¡SOY VINCE Y HOY LES TRAIGO EL REVOLUCIONARIO CORTADOR "SLAP-CHOP"! ¡ES FANTÁSTICO, SÓLO LO PRESIONAS Y VA "CHOP, CHOP, CHOP, CHOP!" –_Chilló el hombre, cortando una y otra vez una cabeza de pescado.-_

Rhino.-¡Cielos! –_Grité exaltado, golpeando el control remoto. La televisión quedó en silencio, pero, ¿había sido lo suficientemente rápido? Algo nervioso, giré la cabeza, esperando ver a alguien bajar la escalera. Estaba listo para abandonar la misión apenas viera algún movimiento, pero, como dije antes, la suerte me acompañaba esa noche; nadie bajó, ni tampoco me pareció que alguien hubiese despertado. –_Rayos, Vince… casi me delatas. –_Suspiré aliviado, arrellenándome en el sofá. Bajé lo suficiente el volumen para poder oír claramente, pero nada más que eso. –_Bien, veamos qué hay hoy…

_Una película de terror. "Uh, mejor no", me dije, y la cambié. En el otro canal, estaban pasando un especial de videos musicales. Volví a cambiar la caja mágica._

_Y así fue por un buen rato, en que buscaba algo interesante que ver. Extrañamente, no podía encontrar nada. ¡Pero absolutamente nada!_

Rhino.-¡Es como si se pusieran de acuerdo para dar programas malos en todos los canales!... ¡Debe ser un plan maligno de Cálico, para controlarnos a todos con la caja mágica! –_Me levanté, alzando una pata hacia el cielo, haciendo una pose heroica. -_¡Pero no contabas con Bolt y su compañero Súper Rhino, jaja! Juntos vamos a—_de pronto pisé el control remoto, cambiando de canal. Estaban pasando un especial de larga duración, de la serie de Bolt. –_Ah… pues seguro son los capítulos más nuevos, y—

Voz de la televisión.-¡La primera temporada completa, sólo por—

Rhino.-Bueno, es suficiente para mí. –_Sonriente, volví a sentarme, abriendo la bolsa de frituras. Me acomodé tanto como pude, al punto en que mi redondez apenas me permitía ver la pantalla, pues prácticamente estaba acostado en el sofá. –_Y ahora, para mi deleite… -_tomé una papita de la bolsa, y la acerqué a mi boca con suma lentitud, disfrutando cada segundo de aquella experiencia tan gratificante. –_Esto sí que es vida… -_Y ya la tenía prácticamente en la boca, cuando oí pasos en la escalera. Pasos lentos, pausados. Me quedé paralizado, soltando la fritura, que terminó en mi garganta. -_¡Mmgh! ¡Ack! –_me levanté tan rápido como pude, mareado. ¡Me estaba ahogando!-_ ¡Bot! ¡Ata! ¡Auda! –_Mi voz casi no se oía, según pude percatarme, y al recostarme contra el apoyabrazos del sofá, noté que la felina estaba a los pies de la escalera, tallándose los ojos. Obviamente estaba despierta, o de lo contrario no habría bajado, pero parecía extraña… como si caminara estando dormida. ¡O bajo un hechizo de control de Cálico! -_¡Ajá! ¡Siempre lo supe! –_Di un salto, tomando aire y triturando la fritura entre mis mejillas, tragándola con dificultad. -_¡Alto ahí, espía!

Mittens.-Mh… vete a dormir, Rhino… -_murmuró sin mirarme, caminando con torpeza hacia la cocina. –_Es tarde… y los capitanes están en el barco y la tripulación también y los marineros… -_bostezó largamente, deteniéndose junto a su plato, que tenía algo de leche. Pero en vez de beberla, metió la cabeza en él, roncando.-_

Rhino.-_Me rasqué la cabeza, sin entender nada. –_Está bien, gata… si tú lo pones así… -_me encogí de hombros, aproximándome a la escalera. Apenas llegué ahí, sin embargo, me giré, y tan ágil como un relámpago, corrí de vuelta al sofá, trepando por él. –_Jejeje, eres todo un ninja, Rhino…

**Mittens P.O.V.**

_Estaba teniendo un sueño terrible, y me había pasado alrededor de veinte minutos despierta, tratando de dormir un poco. No lo conseguí, y para despejarme un poco, me levanté, dejando a Bolt con el cachorro, y bajé a la sala, para comer algo. Estaba tan cansada y somnolienta, que andaba dando tumbos, casi durmiendo mientras lo hacía. _

_Al bajar me pareció oír algo, y ver a Rhino. Creo que me dijo algo, pero no le entendí del todo, y tampoco sé si le respondí o no._

Mittens.-Quizás lo imaginé… -_murmuré con la cabeza empapada de leche. Un momento, ¿leche? ¿Cuándo había yo…? –_Cielos… necesito una bola de estambre. Y un cojín. –_Me giré, e iba a abandonar la cocina, cuando súbitamente un ruido macabro me hizo dar un salto, alerta, espantando mi modorra.-_

X.-_Profirió una risa chillona, aguda, sumamente larga y fuerte.-_

Mittens.-¡Cállate! ¡Shht, silencio! –_Levanté lo que sea que estaba riendo, y para mi sorpresa noté que se trataba de una muñeca sobre una mecedora. -_¿Qué rayos…? –_Entre mis patas, seguía riendo, meciéndose, creando un espectáculo sumamente estremecedor. -_¿Y se supone que esto es un juguete de niños?...

_La muñeca reía y reía, de un modo nada natural. Me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa._

Mittens.-¿Cómo se apaga esto?... –_Miraba la muñeca por todos lados, pero no podía encontrar el botón de apagado. -_¡Silencio!

Rhino.-¡Hey, algunos queremos ver la televisión! –_Protestó desde la sala, molesto.-_

Mittens.-_Desesperada, con el juguete entre las patas, tuve una fugaz idea. -_¡Cállate, por favor! –_Miré a mi alrededor, y lo primero que pude apreciar fue nada menos que el refrigerador. -_¡Eso es!

_Definitivamente no era la idea del año… es más, ni siquiera sabía si era una buena idea, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Dejé el juguete en el suelo, y con las patas, jalé la puerta del refrigerador con todas mis fuerzas, consiguiendo apenas abrirla un poco. Tomé la muñeca entre mis patas, y de un salto, entré al refrigerador, metiendo la horripilante muñeca, que aún no dejaba de reír, en el cajón de las frutas._

Mittens.-…¡Fiu!... Al fin algo de calma… -_suspiré aliviada, mas un ruido tras de mí me hizo volverme, palideciendo. –_Oh oh…

_La puerta se había cerrado tras de mí, dejándome encerrada. Recién me percataba de un detalle: ¡había abierto apenas un poco la puerta! De modo que al entrar y tardar con suerte unos segundos, había sido tiempo suficiente para que el peso de la puerta la hiciera cerrarse de nuevo. No hace falta decir que dentro, estaba muy, muy helado. Y al haberse cerrado la puerta, oscuro también._

Mittens.-Brr… bueno, no te preocupes Mittens… es sólo una puerta, seguro que abre fácil… -_me acerqué a esta, poniendo mis patas contra el metal frío. Empujé fuertemente, mas no se abría. ¡La puerta no se abría! –_Vamos, vamos… tengo que salir de aquí… -_Seguí empujando, pero obtuve el mismo resultado: nada. Empezaba a invadirme el pánico. –_Esto no puede estar pasándome… ¿qué dirá Bolt cuando lo sepa?... ¿Qué tan fuerte reirá Rhino?... Eh, un momento… ¡Rhino! –_Exclamé, llena de júbilo, recordando que el hámster estaba en la sala, bastante cerca. Era claro; si gritaba, iba a oírme. -_¡Rhino! ¡Hámster, ven! ¡Estoy atrapada aquí! –_Me senté, sonriendo, esperando… un minuto, dos… nada. -_¡Hey Rhino! ¡Vamos, despierta a Penny! ¡Rhino! ¡RHINO! ¡No te hagas el gracioso!

**-Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad…-**

**Narrador P.O.V.**

En una especie de hangar, bastante oculto a la vista, camina un ser de gran tamaño, que porta una capa negra, con algunos agujeros que indican que ha pasado el tiempo… lo sigue de cerca alguien, cubierto por una manta gris. Camina a paso más bien rígido, seguro.

X.-_El primer ser se detiene de pronto, frente a un aparato que, por la oscuridad del lugar, es indistinguible. La capa ondula lentamente por una brisa que atraviesa el lugar.-_

_X2.-Se detiene tras del primero, haciendo una señal. –_Parece progresar bien, de momento. ¿Todo va como debería?

X.-Sí. El plan sigue su curso. –_Contesta con una voz grave, fría.-_

X2.-¿Crees que es hora de llegar a la siguiente etapa? –_Pregunta aquel ser, ladeando la cabeza.-_

X.-El factor sorpresa otorga ventajas. Lo usaré a mi favor en esta ocasión. –_Se gira un momento, asintiendo con la cabeza.-_

X2.-De acuerdo… daré por comenzada la operación, en ese caso. No habrán retrasos, señor.

X.-_Asiente con la cabeza, reverenciándolo su acompañante. Este sale del hangar rápidamente, corriendo, en dirección más que conocida… aquella casa donde reside quien hace tiempo, frustró sus planes. O que desde entonces, eso cree. –_Es sólo cuestión de tiempo ahora.

_El ser aquel toma una especie de control remoto, presionando unos botones en él. Se encienden unas luces, y puede divisarse a nivel del suelo, una esfera de gran tamaño, con números rojos que van en cuenta regresiva. _

X.-Y cuando llegue el momento, no habrá tiempo suficiente para detenerlo. –_Dice con voz segura, remarcándose de pronto, a contraluz, la imponente figura monstruosa. Gira lentamente la cabeza, y a través de un oscuro cristal, un brillo rojo parece atravesar la noche. –_Será la hora final.

-Chapter´s End-

Bueno bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta, tras… ¿cuatro meses, en serio?... Wow… como pasa el tiempo u.u… quisiera agredecer a todos quienes se han dado el tiempo de leer este fic, que si bien va recién empezado, planeo que sea una obra extensa (quienes leyeron su precuela, sabrán de qué hablo), y para ello empezaré a trabajar de lleno en este escrito.

Nuevamente, les agradezco a todos quienes han leído este fic, ya sean lectores nuevos, o antiguos que me han concedido paciencia suficiente n.n´ espero que les esté yendo muy bien a todos. Por otra parte, aprovecho para saludar a todos los escritores nuevos de la sección, y para decirles que pronto me pondré al día con sus fics, los cuales estoy ansioso de leer.  
Nota breve: ¿Viste este fic, lo leíste y no lo entiendes? Bueno, si gustas, puedes leer las primeras dos partes de "Destinos Unidos" para así comprender mejor la historia. Para verlos, puedes entrar en mi perfil, y buscar los fics que he escrito.

Por último, tras este… ¿testamento? n.n´ Les deseo a todos que estén bien, que la suerte les sonría, y, como siempre, se despide deseándoles lo mejor, Xixh4n-Cris.  
PD: Les agradecería mucho que dejaran un comentario indicándome qué tal les pareció el capítulo, qué les gustó, qué no, qué les gustaría ver en el siguiente, etc. Su opinión siempre es bien recibida, y me incentiva a seguir. ¡Gracias a todos, mis estimados lectores!


End file.
